


The lost Heir

by Korchan26



Series: The Heir series [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Angst, Arrange married, Babies, Breastfeeding, Drugging, Gen, Half brother Tsuna and Akihito, I can't think of any tag help, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Running Away, Smut, Stalker, Underage Relationship, bassass Akihito, fuffly, gay mafia, married, mommy Akihito, possive Asami Ryuuichi, reunion with the missing family, year gap relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korchan26/pseuds/Korchan26
Summary: What if Tsuna had an older brother from a different mother and didn’t know about it. Until, said brother got involved in their world?





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’ll been reading honey viper fanfic. Forgot to whose the author was— the only one Khr x Finder series here in AO3 and I like it…And I want to make my own KHR crossover with Viewfinder series for years now. But never got any idea. until now. lol XDD 
> 
> Tsuna and Akihito are half brother, plus this had Mpreg. Only on Akihito part. I'll been making plenty of Asami x Akihito mpreg but never got the gut to post them up here. Some of them are un finished yet or never want to continue making them, but if anyone interest in wanting to read them. Please let's me know, so I'll might post some of them up here on A03. And anyway--- their be more surprise as this chapter goes further. And—- the first chapter will be a flashback of when Akihito was a born, and the part where he first meet Asami at the age of 18, on chapter 2 or so look forward to that one. 😂✌ So anyway. I hope anyone wouldn’t be brother by this??? And anyway. On with the story. 
> 
> PS: I’ll finally gotten an iPad as a Christmas gift. So Yeah! So I can finally updated daily. Depend on my work and class schedule shrug. And I’ll make work on each chapter during work and school break. So, well see. 
> 
> PPS: I'll been working on this since january 24. So its already had a chapter 4. Still making chapter five. I'll post each chapter if I get a review to see if anyone interest for me to continue this story or not. so please give comment. :D
> 
> Anyway, on with the story. 
> 
> PS: this work will be a part of the series. This is the prequel one, the other one will be the story in Akihito and Asami's kid pod when they are in their teens. And When both Tsuna's gang are all grown up into an adulthood, you know the future arc. Yea. XD
> 
> PS: I want to say thank you to Hikaru_itsuko for being my beta and for editing and correcting this chapter one. 😘✌🏻

Chapter 1: Prequel Part 1

Venice (Italy)

A beautiful young Asian girl, by the name of Ayaka Shinrin, was beautiful with a graceful of platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, she was born with platinum blonde hair due to her father being European and her mother being Asian (Japanese), she took after her mother image looks just as her eyes, except the platinum blond hair from her father the only thing she inherited. She took her mother maiden name as a surname for a reason; she rather not let anyone know why.

She was here for a summer vacation with her friends from school. She just turned 17. Her parents had finally allowed her to go traveling with her friends. It was their graduation gift to her and her friends.

She walked down the street, eyeing every beautiful thing she sees. Then she spotted a café with a beautiful garden in the corner that appeals her. She went toward it, going inside the bell chimed, alerting the arrival of a new costumer.

The owner looked up, smiles and greet her, she return the greeting and went to sit by the window in the corner of the shop. A waiter came, she greet the waiter and she proceed to take her order, pasta and a fresh lemonade shake to go with it, the waiter listed her order before excusing herself and went to the counter to take her order. Ayaka sat quietly in her seat watching the scene outside the window, admiring the view.

Just then she saw a man, walking toward the shop she’s in, the man was probably a bit older than her, around in his early years of 20’s, caught her attention. He was handsome; that was for sure, he had bright blond hair and hazel eyes. The guy noticed her staring at him from the window and gave her a playful smirk along with a wink, which made her blush and looked away.

The doorbell to the shop chimed as the guy from before came inside. She glances up and noticed him giving her a smile before going toward the counter.

“Oh!!! Why, what do we have here?!” The owner of the shop beamed when he noticed who the new costumer was.

“Good day, Antonio!” The handsome guy said.

“Iemitsu!!! How have you been, my friend?” Antonio replied.

Ayaka listens to the conversation, although, she really couldn’t understand Italian. She knows a little. ‘So his name is Iemitsu??? Which means he’s half Japanese like me?!’ This interested her.

Just then her order arrived; she eats silently while watching Antonio and the guy named Iemitsu talk for a bit. Before Antonio (the shop owner) excuse himself and went back to the kitchen. Then she saw the guy, Iemitsu getting up and turning around. She turns her view and attention to her food quickly.

“Hello?” A voice asked. She looked up and blushed a bit. It’s was the ‘Iemitsu’ guy. The man sat down beside her and smiled.

“Um… hi…?” Ayaka said. The guy chuckle a bit. “Are you new here?” He asked, she replies with a nod. “Ah! nice to meet you! I’m Iemitsu Sawada… And you are?” He asked.

“Sawada…? So, you’re Japanese???”

“Actually, half, my mother is the Japanese one, while my father is Italian. But I took my mother maiden name most of the time whenever I’m on and off work. My father is a well know man here around Italy. So I don’t use his lastname much. It will only bring me trouble.” Iemitsu replied.

“Oh, right. I’m Ayaka Shinrin. I’m too a half Japanese. My father is European, Russian actually, and my mother Japanese. And I’m the same as you. I use my mother maiden name. Since my father’s family name is hard to pronounce. And it’s nice to meet you too…. So do you come here often???” She asked.

“Sometimes, I only came to Venice when visiting my grandparents, from my father’s side. I found this shop and become friends with the owner. That’s the reason why Antonio knows me. I come here whenever I get a day off from work. Since my work is in Rome, and my parents live there too, along with my siblings. Well, older and younger. So what brought you here to Italy???” He asked.

“Oh. I’m in my summer vacations with my friends. It was my parents’ graduation gift for me and my friends. So my friend went to the museum, I told them that I didn’t want to go, so I decided to just explore the place nearby my hotel. And just drop by to have some meal.” She explained.

They exchange phone numbers, emails while eating their meals, before they parted. They even hang out every other week. And they continue to call and text each other, everyday. Iemitsu was staying in Venice for a month. So Ayaka have the whole summer month to know him. Not after long their meeting, friendship turned into love, they share kisses, hugs, etc. So one day they decided to sleep together.

That night, Ayaka last day in Italy they have sex the whole night till dawn. The next day, Iemitsu took her and her friends to the airport for their departure back to Japan. The two lovers said their goodbye with a kiss. They promised each other long distance calls and texts.

Then a few weeks later, Ayaka found out that she was pregnant. Her father was out of town, back to his country in Europe, Russia. So the only people that were left with her at home were her mother, aunt, uncle, cousin (from her mother’s side). She cried as she was telling them the truth that she was pregnant with a guy she had met in Italy.

Her mother wasn’t happy, but gave her the choice to decide what to do with her predicament. In the end, she decided to keep the baby. Her family supports her, and when her father found out; her mother informed him, he too wasn’t happy with this. But accepted his daughter wish to keep and raise her child.

But on the condition that she'll have to let her parents meet the child’s father, once it was born. Her parents and grandparents were willing to help her raise her child. Even let's her continue her college career before dropping out once the child was born.

The next day, Ayaka had a long distance call with her lover Iemitsu and explained everything. To her surprise, Iemitsu was very delighted and happy of the news that he was to become a father.

Ayaka continues to update him on her pregnancy by emails; she even told him that she didn't want to know the baby’s gender. She wanted it to be a surprise. So Iemitsu accepted her decision and wishes.

Iemitsu even promise her to marry her once everything settles down in Italy. Meaning, once the new house he built was done for them to live in, and to get his father approval for the marriage once the child was born, and when the new house is finished and he would make his child the heir to the Vongola) thought he didn’t let Ayaka know that, just yet. But he was planning to be honest with her and tell the truth to who he was once the time was right.

\----*----

Then, when the times came for their baby to be born, they were surprised. Ayaka gave birth to a healthy baby boy; although, small for the child size. Iemitsu of course was present on their child’s birth. But Ayaka parents were not there since they were called back to their country for an emergency a few days ago and won’t be back for another two weeks. But anyway, the two unmarried couple named their son ‘Akihito’.

Few days later, Ayaka, Iemitsu and Ayaka’s family, except for her parents had taken the new born baby home.

That was the first time that Iemitsu had seen Ayaka’s mother side house, it was big. It’s a shrine, in Tokyo.

“…is…?” Iemitsu was lost for word. Ayaka chuckle; while carrying in her arms their first son, before replying to her lover question.

“No, this place belongs to my grandparents. My mother grew up here. She’s an only child. But my father had other children from the woman he sleep with. That makes them my half younger brothers who are all illegitimate children. Their mother, either gave them up to my father to raised or died giving birth to them. But, anyway, I only had three illegitimate younger brothers, by the way. One is a still a young kid, the other a toddler and the last one, is around our new born son age. It’s why my parents aren't here; they are back in my father’s country to finalize the adoption papers on my younger brother, its need both of my parents’ signature.” Ayaka explained.

“Oh!!” ‘Talking about drama… well, I shouldn’t be really surprise since my dad also had kids with his past lover and past wife. But still, at least she only had three half brothers. I had six of them!’ Iemitsu thought.

Iemitsu stayed with Ayaka and their new born in Ayaka’s grandparents house, before he was called back home seven days later.

\----*----

Then, 9 month later the accident happens. Ayaka was on a walk with her friend to the bank, when the hostage situation happens. Her friend escaped along with her baby, she didn’t let them take her baby, because she was injure (been shot on the knee). When her friend finally got away to safety, the guy found her, and shot her dead in the head.

When the news reach her friend, they were planning to go back to her grandparents house and tell them what had happen, only to find the shrine burned down, when the fire died down, two dead body were carried from the house by the ambulance.

“OMG!!! What are we going to do now??? We don’t know how to contact Ayaka’s parents!!! What about little Akihito???” One of Ayaka’s friends asked.

They panicked for a bit until one said. “I’ll raise him… I was named as Akihito’s godmother if anything were to happen to them, I would have take care of him.”

“Are you sure Chiyori???”

“Yes. Until, I’ll find a way to contact Ayaka’s parents or her lover, Iemitsu.” Chiyori said.

The girl hands baby Akihito to her.

Then two years later, Chiyori meet and fell in love with a guy, they got married a few years later and adopted Akihito as a step son, she was married to none other than Hiroki Takaba who is a photographer journalist that works with the police. They live outside of Kansai in a country side, due to a request Chiyori made for unknown reasons.

TBC.


	2. Prequel 2: Iemitsu POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby, news and dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh… I Wow! I'm happy that some enjoy this story. So here the chapter two everyone. And by the way I checked over all the chapter I made of this story and mistakenly thought Akihito's POV where on chapter 2. Oops! Instead his POV of the story is on chapter 3. Sorry for the mistake inform on chapter 1. Everyone. Anyway. Hope everyone will enjoy reading in Iemitsu pov in this story. Chapter 3 is Akihito Pov this time.

Chapter 2: prequel part 2

When the news reach Iemitsu in Italy. He cried, locked himself in his room for days, until one of his man broke down his bedroom door and dragged him back to work. Well, not until he tell them what was wrong with him. He was always honest with his fellow Famiglia so he told them the true about a girl he meet (without mentioning the name, didn’t even mention about the baby yet, still he find out about what happen to Ayaka’s dead). They listen and feel sorry for him.

“Where sorry to hear that, boss. Will mourn with you. But Nono is calling for us to attend your parents wedding anniversary. We have to go. Will do something about your lover case after the party. Okay?” One of his men asked. Iemitsu agreed. 

They got ready and head to the party area in one of the venues in Rome. Everyone was there, the Simon Famiglia was there, the Cavallone Famiglia, the Asami’s Famiglia, and the Arbatov’s Famiglia, fei long’s Famiglia too (AN: Both and Ryuichi and Fei and Mikahail are still a kid in here), every powerful Famiglia that was connected to the Vongola where present. Of course they would not miss a party that their head boss throws. 

The party went well, everyone greet and congratulate the couple anniversary, who happen to be the Vongola Nono, Timoteo and his wife, Belladona, his children, along with Iemitsu were present as well. thought not looking like they want to be there.

Everyone were enjoying themselves, expect for him, but he put up a poke face for his father sake, until.

“WHAT?!” Everyone attention went to one of the powerful Russian Famiglia head of the family who shouted and got up when one of his men whisper something to him. 

Then Victor, the head of that famiglia snapped out of shock and apologies himself for shouting to everyone before excusing himself to his family and went toward the Vongola Nono and said. 

“Timoteo, my dear friend. My family and I have to cut short with my celebrations with your wedding anniversary. Their seem to have… problems back in my wife country that needed my attention… I… My daughter… My first born child died in an accident… I…” 

“Of course… I understand…” Timoteo said. The two friend hugged before binding their farewell. But not before Timoteo said. “Victor. I would like to attend your daughter funeral, if you’ll let me and my family pay our respects.”

Victor nodded. “Of course my friend. Um… excuse me then.” Victor said with a bow before leaving. 

This caught Iemitsu attention. ‘Back home in his wife country?!... But isn’t his wife birthright in… Japan?!… No! No, it’s can’t be…’ Iemitsu thought with shock, confusion and panic, but still hold a poke face, so no one would noticed him panicking from the inside. 

Then a few days later. They attend the funeral that was held in Russian, Victor's mansion. And to Iemitsu shocking surprise. It’s was Ayaka’s funeral, meaning she was one of the daughter of the most powerful mafia boss of Russian and a very dear close friend of his father. The daughter of Victor, along with the coffin of her grandparents from Japan. 

“T-that’s her!!!” Iemitsu said in a whisper. “What?!” Hissed his fellow guardian in a whisper. “S-She’s the girl that I was talking about a few days ago. At father’s anniversary party.” He whisper back. 

“Ah shit!!! You got to be kidding me—- wait! You’re serious?!” One of his men said in shock. “We were planning to get married and inform my father once the house in Italy I rebuilt was finished, but…”

Some of his men cursed in silent about this information. 

“Wait!!! W-Where’s Akihito?!” Iemitsu whisper. His men give him a confuse look. “Whose Akihito.” One whisper. Before Iemitsu could answer a commotion happen. 

“My condolences, my friend.” Timoteo said. Victor just sniffed silently. “It’s not fair. They said she was shot when the hostages happen… But, the police or my men can’t find Akihito.” Victor said. Timoteo give his friend a confuse look. “Akihito??” 

“Hnn. My grandson… Ayaka’s son.” He said. Everyone Looked shock by the news, and began to make a scene, especially Iemitsu’s men. Some of Iemitsu’s men hissed, while one who was beside him whisper in Japanese.

“You had a son with Victor’s daughter?!” While one said. “Please tell me that you didn’t sleep with her and got her pregnant when you first met her?” This was coming from Oregano, one of their female members.

“….what?! No!!!… We felt in love at first sight, we were friend at first met for like the whole summer before we told our feeling, then we started dating after that, and before she got pregnant!!! I even proposed to her when she told me. And she said yes… honestly, what do you guys take me for??? I’m not like my half brother Enrico!!!” He hissed quietly. 

“We never said you were, boss.” One said. “Still… it’s surprise me. I mean Enrico slept with the women he date countless of time. And none of them got pregnant. Same with Federico and Massimo, thought, I don’t know about Milo, Bernardo, Leonardo, Henry, David, or stevano.” One said. Iemitsu can't help but to roll his eyes at this.

“One: Federico isn’t interest in dating anyone. In fact he bluntly told stepmother and father that he’ll stay single for life. 2. Massimo a nerd and fat and a creep, there is no way any girl would want to date him. 3. Leonardo, Milo and David are gay, 4. Henry is 12!!! What the hell, guys??! And last, 5. Stevano had a phobia over women, and he also had a phobia about any psychical sex, or any sexual contact, there is no hope in having a heir with that one.” Iemitsu said (1).

The last comment made Iemitsu’s men chuckle in silence. 

“What are you guys laughing about while visit a member of a Famiglia funeral hmm??” A voice said, startled them. They all looked behind them to find Visconti, Timoteo’s cloud guardian sitting with his arms crossover over his chest and a raised brow at Iemitsu. 

“Uncle Visconti… uh… we were just making fun about my sibling….” Iemitsu said. Visconti didn’t believed him thought, but lets it go.

“Hnn… I feel sorry for Victor. Ayaka was his favorite among his children, and his only daughter.” Visconti said as he added. “Now go pay your respect to your father’s friend, Iemitsu.” Iemitsu just nodded his head and did that. He even left a flower for Ayaka's grave, the flower that his beloved adore, a whilte lily flower. And whisper in japanese. "Ayaka… I promise you this. I know you don't want me to avenge you. You wouldn't want me to be a killer just because of this… But… I promise you… I won't give up in searching for our son…" He said and give a farewell kiss before he went back to sit among his guardian, holding in the tears and clenching his fit to the point of almost bleeding it out.

*

After the funeral, and a few weeks later. They overheard about something that Ayaka’s dead wasn’t accident. And that Victor had Ayaka’s killer in custody and being held in the torture chamber in the mansion of Victor. 

Then the news of what actually happen with Ayaka spread and reach among the Vongola Famiglia and them. Her dead was a setup. The hostage, the burning of the shrines of Ayaka’s grandparent in Japan. The killer admit it, before he was killed by Victor himself. And the funny thing is. The Killer isn’t part of any Famiglia member or any gang, they where just civil people who over heard that Akaya’s family were rich from someone who overheard about it from someone else who heard from somebody else, the information passed around until it reach them. That she was rich, and they were only after the money, but they didn’t plan about killing her grandparents or her, one of their goons did without them knowing. When it wasn’t part of the plan, in fact killing Ayaka wasn’t part of their plan at all, but since they don’t know what Ayaka look like??? They ended up mistakenly killed her on an accident while they hostage a bank that she went into. Which only angry Victor. Though the killer didn’t know anything about a baby with her when they shot her, when they were asked about it.

* 

“My gosh… did you heard about what happy to one of the most powerful mafia boss in Russian???” One woman gossip. 

“Yea. Poor girl. I heard that she was killed in a hostage in Japan.” Another gossiping said. 

"Oh my!!! Japan is more dangerous than here. What are Asami Hiroto-sama's men doing? Doesn't he run and control all of Japan?" One asked. 

"He does. But they got a problem that needed his attention when that accident happen, its what I overheard." One said.

They were current in a annual event held by one of Iemitsu’s father friend. So ever people that attend the part had some connections with some of the mafia Famiglia, or them. They were gossiping, loudly without any shame. 

Iemitsu clench his fist. “Don’t take the gossiping to rattle you, boss. Be claim!” One of his men said.

“Hnn.. I’m trying.” 

“Try harder!!” One said and give his knee a light kick. “Off!!!... tsk… Have Victor’s men found Akihito yet???” He asked. “No… how hard can it be to find a baby—“

“You mean a nine month old baby, with platinum blonde hair, fair skin and my hazel eyes who had a tiny birthmark of a lion shape on his back hip.” Iemitsu said. 

“…”

“The kid—-“

“Had a lion shape as his birthmark on the back hip???”

“Wait!! Do Victor’s men even know what the kid look like?!” One asked. 

“… who know??? Maybe, Mr. Victor told them?? I don’t know.” Iemitsu said. 

“…This is killing me. That kid is also boss kid by blood. Boss, can we help go look for the kids as well??” One asked. Iemitsu was about to answer when Oregano said. “I already send some of our men to go looking for the kid back in Japan. But now that you give me the full info about the kid bio, boss. I’ll pass that info to them. It’s be easy that way to track it down.” 

“…” Iemitsu was lost for word, but then said. “Thank you!!! Akihito is the only one I have left that is a part of Akaya.”

Soon, his men also went to help to look for Akihito, the missing baby. They look everywhere in Japan, city to city, country side to country side, from orphanage system, froster home, etc, they couldn’t find the kid. 

Unknown to them, that baby where current on a vacation to Hong Kong with the Takaba couple and the Takaba parents when they were searching for him in Kansai country side.

Iemitsu was broken hearted when his men came without any news about his son. But they didn’t give up in searching. 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On (1) leonardo, David, stevano, Milo and Henry are my minor occ I made. Lol 😂 and I also made Iemitsu as one of Timoteo illegitimate child here, thought I know he isn’t in the manga and anime, but I want him too, in this story of mine. So hope everyone wouldn’t mind about that??? 😂
> 
> By the way, anyone guesses who Akihito other family is?? Victor is Russian… I’m sure one of you would figure out to whose Famiglia Victor is… 😁✌


	3. Chapter 3: Akihito prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito story and how he first met Asami. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally Akihito turn guys!!! Like I promise. But just a warning. this chapter is full of sex scene, childbirth, and a very occ character. :v read at your own risk!… 😂✌🏻

Chapter 3: Akito prequel 

The first time he meet Asami, was when he was 18. His friend wanted to throw a party just for the kick and to have their early Christmas’s eve party with just the five of them in tokyo, since they’re going back in kansai the next day by train. He meets Asami in a luxury bar, that one of his friend dragged him into in Tokyo. Kou and Takato where dragged along by one of their friend, who made them all a fake ID, just to get inside. 

He was left along on the bar while his friend went wild on the dance floor. He didn’t drink, and the bartender wouldn’t even give him any alcohol, instead, the bartender give him a four-season punch flavor with a strawberry and a bunny flag on top of the strawberry ached to it. 

And that when he caught Asami’s eye, in a corner, sitting in some luxury comfy chair with a wine in his hand, eyes focused on him, two of his bodyguards were beside him and also surrounded by some bunch of guy in a men in black suit. 

The guy was eying him, hunger field the guy golden eyes. Which attract him immediately. The two had been staring contest for the pass 30 minute now. The guy even give him a handsome smirk, that made him blush a little. He always know that deep inside that he was gay. He then turn around, ignoring the cute guy (Asami) flirting look. 

When suddenly a voice made him shiver. “Hello their, little cutie.” A voice said. Akihito turn around to his right to see a guy he didn’t fancy flirting with him, the guy was a red head with black eyes, and he look in his mid to early 30’s. He frowned and bluntly said. 

“Sorry, you got the wrong guy to flirt with. And I’m not interest.” Akihito said and turn around and was about to take a sip of his drink when the guy grabbed his hand not to friendly and hissed in his ears loudly. 

“Listen here you pretty little thing. I don’t think you get it on whose you’re messing with—“ the guy said and was about to add more when the guy hand was roughly yanked away from Akihito that got the two attention. 

The guy who disturb and save Akihito was a silver haired gorilla with glasses in a men in black suit (In Akihito’s pov 😂). 

“Pal, the boy said he’s not interested in you or in any of your game. You should leave him along. Unless you wanna deal with my boss!” The guy said.

“Said who? Huh!” The pervert said. “Said HIM!” the gorilla guy said it a growl. Both Akihito and the pervert guy looked behind the gorilla glasses guy, to see the man Akihito was interest with, glaring at the pervert with killing intend. The guy beside Akihito shiver and said. 

“Okay.. okay, you win… I’ll leave!” The guy said and left. Akihito relaxed and said to his savior. “Thank you. I was about to punch that guy since he seem to wouldn’t want to leave me along.” Akihito said. 

“Hnn…” The gorilla guy said and left to went back beside the handsome guy that Akihito had his interest with. Akihito blinked before sighing and went to drink his punch. 

Minute passed by, until.

“Fancy for a good company…?” A deep husky voice said that made Akihito shiver in pleasure. He glance behind and saw it’s was the guy he been fancying for a while ago, a blush grace hi check. 

“Hello.” He said. 

The guy sat beside him and order a very expensive wine to drink and two glass, he poured both the empty glass and hand the other one to Akihito. “New here?” The guy asked. “Hm… you could say that.” Akihito said. 

They share a few short conversation for a while, while taking a sip of their drink, Until Akihito said. “It’s getting boring in here.” The handsome guy smirked and said. “Would you like me to help you with that then???” 

Akihito smiled a little and said. “Can you?” He flirt back with a tiny smirk. The guy just smirked and got up, grabbed Akihito waist playfully before he give Akihito a kiss, his very first kiss. Which made the boy moan. 

“I take that as a yes.” The handsome guy said and lead Akihito out of the bar and into his limousine they kisses, touch, bites each other neck inside the car still the guy driver said that they reach his place. 

The driver open the car door as (Asami) helped Akihito out of the car and lead him inside his apartment, the got inside the elevator, they kissed when no one was inside the elevator aside from them. They even kissed more when they got inside The guy apartment, they took each other cloth off while kissing and going inside the bedroom. 

Akihito moaned when the guy (Asami) licked his left nipple. And tensed a bit when he felt Asami pull off his pants and boxer. Leaving him completely naked on a double king size bed, as he gave Asami an eager look and inviting him to take him. 

He saw Asami hungry eyes glow in the dark. Akihito close his eyes as he felt Asami touch him. Then he felt his leg being spread wide as he moaned. Soon he felt a tongue lick his hole, which made him gasp in surprise and open his eyes in shock. 

“Hmm.. I can tell that this is your first time in having sex with anyone?!… Don’t worry, I’ll go slow, and make this pleasurable and memorable for you.” Asami said as he continued to kiss and play with Akihito’s lower part, making the boy moan with every nib he did. 

Then he felt Asami hand shove inside his hole, slowly and pleasurably, hurt at the same time too. “Hnn… hurt!” He whimper.

“Relax…” Akihito stay claim as he was told and suddenly felt Asami prepare him. He moan every time Asami hit his soft spot. Asami lean down to give him kisses from, shy playful kiss to sensual kiss on the lip to outright sexual with tongue. Akihito continue to moan as Asami hand pleasure him from the inside, while he clench Asami’s hair in pleasure.

“…Hnn… More… please, give me more!” He pleads. Asami only smirked before pulling his sticky finger out of the boy and heard Akihito let out a loud satisfied gasp. Asami can’t help but to let out a satisfied growl and pull off his pants and boxer before positioning himself in front of Akihito. He lifted both of the boy legs up carefully and position himself as he began to push his erection in front of Akihito pleasure spot and shove it in. Making the boy gasp at how huge the guy stuff was inside of him.

“..h..huge…” Akihito faltered in a shiver. Asami just smirk. He give Akihito a moment to settle down, get his bearing and to get used to something huge being shoved inside him. Before he continued to move. 

As Asami continues to pleasure Akihito, Akihito response with a wanton moan, gasp and whimper, kisses and clenched onto Asami like his life depend on it, after hour and minutes the two finally at the peak of their climaxed, they breath hard and moaned as they climaxed together. 

In the end they had sex the whole night until dawn without protection, they completely forgotten to use a condom since they where too caught up in the heat of passion and sex. 

Akihito only realize it the next day when he wake up before the guy did. He silently cursed under his breath before leaving, but not before giving the guy a kiss on the check and whisper ‘thank you, I had a great blast last night’ before he left. 

That was also the first time Akihito had sex with. His very first, and he enjoyed it. He even think that the guy was very good, good wouldn’t cut it, in fact the guy was fantastic in bed, he give him that. 

He meet up with his friend after he left the guy place when he remember that he didn’t even got the guy name.

‘Dammit!!! Ah well, not like I’m gonna be seeing him again. Since it’s only a one night stand of pleasuring. Ugh. But still. It’s would be nice to remember the guy if I know his name. Ah well, no point is crying over spilt milk. And let’s hope that I won’t end up pregnant because of this, please, kami-sama!’ Akihito though.

*

But then weeks later, Akihito started getting sick, like his chest fell sensitive all of a sudden two week later after he had sex, then getting dizzy the next following five days, but he never experience the morning sickness, then his mood change. And he ate more then he usually does. When his friends mention this he panicked. 

Akihito was born with the gene to get pregnant even though he was male, his mother said it’s rare gene for a person to have it, but they do exist. About 6 to 30 percent of males’ population born with those kind of genetic, they are rare.

But Akihito mother said that those gene run in their family, it’s might skip a few generations, but it’s exist, through out the world. Japan isn’t the only country that had people with those genes. They were well known, but not all people accepted it. 

Akihito excused himself and went to a drug store to buy a pregnancy test, one for people like his kind. 

He brought about 6 dosage of pregnancy box. And try them all. He checked them a minute later to find all of them positive. 

He started in shock. His officially pregnant at the age of 18. He was about to take his collage year next year. 

‘You gotta be shitting me!!! Ugh! And my parents are so against abortion. Ugh!... Well, I’m also against abortion too. Dammit!!! My parents are going to kill me for this. Stupid Akihito!!!.’ Akihito said himself and groaned, cried even more inside his bedroom bathroom. 

In the end, Akihito ended up telling his parents a few days later. That he was pregnant at age 18. 

Of course his parents (mostly his father) was mad. But they can’t do anything about it. His parents give him a choice, he either drops out of collage next year or he continue his collage in a different program, one that accept a teen mom to continue his collage. But the tuition fee would be expensive, his parents willing to help him pay that fee, just so he could continue his dream to graduate collage. But that was up to him to decided, if he want to continue his collage even with the expensive tuition and a baby to take care of, or drop out. 

He asked his friend a few days later, for an opinion. They told him they support whatever he deiced. In the end, he ended up planning to drop out of collage next year to raise his kid. His friends give him hug and told him they support him. They even willing to help him give any support they could get. 

So, Akihito spends his five-month of high school being pregnant, until he graduates. Luckily he can easily hide his pregnancy belly under the school uniform jackets.

* 

Then 4 month later on after Akihito turned 19 on August (21). Akihito went into labor, at his parents house, his father had refuse to have him give birth in a hospital which confuse and made Akihito suspicious about this, but lets it go. 

He was spread naked on the floor in his bedroom with a blanket beneath him, pillows on his back and legs to support. Legs spread wide open. A bucket of clean water and towel beside the midwife and the midwife helper.

Akihito panted. “I…I can’t anymore, it’s hurt!!” Akihito cried in pain. “Come on, Takaba-kun… you can do it. I know first time baby are hard. I’ll seen plenty of newly mothers who give birth to their first born is hard and painful. But they never give up. So please don’t give up on this little one you are about to give life into.” The midwife said. 

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one pushing a huge watermelon out of his ass as a baby!!” He hissed in pain as he felt another contraction hit him hard.

Then minute pass and he tensed when he felt the baby head crawled.

 

“His coming.” He informed the midwife and got himself ready to push the child out. They waited, when the midwife check again then give Akihito the signal to push. 

“Hnnn..” he keeps pushing, panting and moaning in pain as continue to push his child out of his body. His body trembling every time he push. Hand clenched in pain. 

“That it’s, keeps pushing… the head almost out. Push carefully… that it.. good… you’re doing good.” She encourages him. When the child head was finally out the midwife told him to take a breath before pushing again when his ready. Then when he was, the midwife interact him to push slowly and hard for the should of the child to come out, but carefully. 

Akihito was so much in pain he felt like he didn’t want to push anymore, but he stayed strong for his child sake and did his best in delivering his son to the world. 

The last push got the baby out. And he could feel warm liquids flooding out of his ass which made him felt uncomfortable. He couldn’t move due to how tired his body was from the labour he just went through. So he settled by watching the midwife cut the umbilical cord from his child, with blurry eyes. He could hear his child crying while the baby was being washed. Then he feel that someone was cleaning him up too before tiredness overtook him and made him faint.

*

When he woke up later that afternoon, he was freshly clean and lying in his comfy bed. With an Iv ached to his arm arms. Then he heard the door to his room as he looked to his left only to smile when he noticed the child in the arms of his uncle who went toward him and Hand the newborn infant to him.

“Morning buddy.” His uncle said. Akihito chuckle. “It’s the afternoon uncle.” He gave a soft smile. “May I?” He asked as his uncle nodded and hand the baby over to him, while saying. 

“Meet your newborn son, kid.” He said as he watch Akihito hold his newborn son in his arms and admired the child before saying. “I’ll leave you to have some bonding moment with your tyke. Your parents and I are in the kitchen. Call us through your cellphone if you need anything, alright?” His uncle asked as he nodded. But never keeping his eyes off of his newborn son in his arms.

The Child had a massive of raven hair and golden eyes. Which shock Akihito. Because the baby looked exactly like his father. A very replica image of one Asami Ryuichi. With fair skin, sharp nose, sharp eyes. 

The baby made a soft whimper, which snap Akihito off his daze. “Oh… it’s okay, little one. Shh…I’m here.” Akihito said as he kissed the infant forehead. 

‘What should I name you, little one?’ He thought as he kissed his son little hand. He stared at the child eyes. They where quite bright, brilliant and gold like the first beginning peak of a fullmoon.

‘His my beginning, gracious moon.’ Akihito though. “You know, little one. I never plan to get pregnant in the first place, I have dreams you know. Dream to become a photographer like my father, well, step father I mean, I never know whose my real father was, or met him. But here we are. Or plan to do anything with you. I was planning to let’s someone raise you if I could. But that wouldn’t be fair to you or to anyone. But now? Looking at you. I know you’ll be a dear to me. All I can see in watching you in my arms is love. And you know what? I didn’t know who your father was at first when I met and slept with him. I still don’t know him well. If its not for those magazines I found from one of my friend. I wouldn’t know. But now that I do. Oh, you look so much like him. His eyes piercing through you, shining bright, like a fullmoon, glow in golden light. Hmm… gracious moon. Yes, Mitsuki. Means ‘gracious moon’. That’ll be your name my precious little moon, my ‘little Mitsuki’.” Akihito said as he kissed the infant forehead as he added. 

“He might not know you exist, or why did I slept with him out of the blue at first met. I guess he just a man that charm his way to anyone even through me. I mean who can’t deny his charm? He is handsome, that for sure. I’ll bet you take after him someday. I’ll worry about that when that time come. But for now, I’ll will love you forever until you are ready to be let’s go. My precious baby boy.” Akihito said as a tears of joy fell from his eyes. 

“Mitsuki Takaba… It’s had a nice ring to it, doesn’t it, little one?.” Akihito said with a smile as he embraced his infant son. 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m never ever going to write another sex scene while on period!!! Ugh!!! It’s felt so uncomfortable!!! *Shiver* you know what? Ignore that I even said that!!! 🙄😫 
> 
> And Omg!!! The last scene. I can’t!! 😭 I know this chapter is short! Lol 😂
> 
> But anyway, the next chapter will be in Iemitsu POV, again. So stay tune for the next chapter!!! 😁✌🏻
> 
> Ps: don’t worry, both Asami, Tsuna and Mikhail will get to have their own POV, in a later chapter. So Don’t lose hope. 😁✌🏻


	4. Chapter 4 present time (Iemitsu pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News, baby shocking discovery. What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here is chapter 4. Sorry for the late post. I felt asleep while trying to finished editing this one yesterday night and this morning. 🙄

Chapter 4 (Iemitsu pov, again)

Present time, year 2018. 

It’s been 24 year, and Iemitsu already in his 45 year old. His getting old, and so more as the Nono who is in his late 70’s year old. He’s getting old, yet He don’t look like it.

And he still haven’t found his first born child. But he did have a second born son, from a woman he felt in love 8 years later after almost giving up in searching for his second son. The woman was named ‘Nana’ who give birth to his second son, who they named Tsunayoshi (Tsuna for short) Sawada, who is now 17 year old, he’ll be turning 18 next year. To which he will inherit the Title as the next Vongola boss, the Decimo. That title should have went to Akihito. But since he was still missing/cannot be found or presume dead?! 

No, Iemitsu shook his head. He refused to believe that his first born son is dead. 

The Nono, his Father Timoteo also found out about his secret when he had a metal breakdown one time when he almost give up in searching for his first born son, he totally Lost it in front of his father and his father’s guardian along with his guardian and one of his father’s close friend. Who happen to be one Asami Hiroto. 

His brothers were not present when its happen, which he was thankful for, or else they will never let him forgot about it, and Victor (Ayaka’s father) was dealing with some falling out in his country problem.

To say the less, his father was furious. His father’s guardian where in shock at the news to find out that one of Timoteo’s children and illegitimate children he was the very first one among their boss’s children to (Yes, his one of those children that Timoteo’s father with) father’s a child, with none other the Ayaka, the daughter of Victor, who happen to be the Nono’s childhood friend, whose daughter who died when the hostage accident happen in Japan.

Anyway, Timoteo’s was shocked by the news, and disappointed at first. And a little furious. But In the end he understands and accepted it. In fact he was a bit happy, since he finally get to be a grandfather, and that his dream for both he and his friend Victor to have a union between one of their children come true. But also sad at the same time when he remembered of what happen to Ayaka. And that his grandson is still missing. 

Timoteo even helped Iemitsu in searching for Akihito, he was the union between both of the Famiglia and probably the next heir to be the next Decimo. That was the plan if they ever find him. 

But years later with no hope? They give up on it. And hoping for the ‘maybe’ second heir would be born, on either one of Timoteo’s children. 

But to Timoteo disappointment, none of his real children and illegitimate children, fathers a child. Until 8 years later. Iemitsu give his father a blessing news, that he fathers a second child. So now here he is. Going back to Japan to visit his second born son, to tell him that he will be sending his son on his 18 birthday in Italy, to be trained for the next coming of Decimo. 

He took his time walking the street of Namimori, while lighting a cigarette, when he heard a conversation from a corner. 

“Man!! This place is weird!!! Are we ever going to find your apartment in here?! Should we ask for help?”Someone said. 

“Nah. I have the address to that place and the map. So no need to worry. Or panicked.” One said. 

“Easy for you to say. I’m not the one carrying his friend kid in his arms. Right buddy?” The guy said as Iemitsu heard a coo from somewhere. He heard the kid give a sort of baby noise. 

“Whatever. And stop that! You’re going to Make Mitsuki throw another fit!!! He hate it when his check is being poke like that!” The young father said. 

“Whatever. Why do you even wanna live here, when you have everything you needed back in Tokyo for?! And beside you have your uncle and his wife in Tokyo to help you raise your son while you go job hunting for, why move somewhere far from them?” The other asked. 

“Nothing… no reason… I just want to try living by myself in raising my son elsewhere or you know. Want to raise little Mitsuki on my own without bothering my uncle back in Tokyo.” The young father said. 

“…But you’ll been doing that ever since your son was born. You even went ahead and told your parents after you give birth that you wanted to try raising your son on your own after he was born in Kansai. And you never have that problem before. What change your mind?”

“Don’t tell me, it’s because of Mitsuki’s father, just because the kid’s dad is well know, and he didn’t know that he father a kid with you?!” One asked. 

‘Woah!!! Talk about drama and scandal kid!’ Iemitsu thought in shock as he added. ‘Kid this day. Having sex without thinking and ending up pregnant and having drama crisis.’ He thought and shook his head in disbelief. 

‘So the young father is a carrier??? Like our little Aki.’ Iemitsu though with a sad smile. ‘I wonder what would I do if that happen to our son Ayaka?! I’m sure that I’ll be furious like my dad. But willing to help and be understanding for our son sake.’ He thought. 

He continues to walk when suddenly the other kid friend said. 

“Sheeze! Just because you got pregnant with the well known ‘Asami Ryuuichi’ doesn’t mean you have to like runaway far enough so that he can’t find out that he father a kid with you. I mean what are the chances of him finding out?! It’ll be a slim chance for that to happen.” The other kid said. 

Iemitsu on the other hand chocked on his cigarette. ‘The f*** kid!? Seriously?! Damn! If that was me, I would totally damn well runaway!!! Hiroto’s son is one damn scary kid!! You wouldn’t want to be in his way! I feel sorry for the young mom. And I’m sure Hiroto-san would be furious if he hear that his only child father a kid without him knowing or so!’ Iemitsu said with a shiver at the though. 

“Tell me Kou, and look at Mitsuki and tell me that Asami wouldn’t figure out, hmm?” The young mom said. 

“….”

“He has a point, kou. Mitsuki does look like a replica image of Asami Ryuuichi. I mean they both had raven hair, golden eyes, sharp nose and eyes… yea. It’s wouldn’t take longer for anyone not to figure that out right away.” 

“Damn, you’re right, Takato!” The kid, Kou said. “Anyway, come on guys. Let’s find that apartment before Mitsuki start to throw a fuss.” The young mother said. “Coming” the two of his friend said. 

Iemitsu stay still until he was sure the trio with the kid left before heading to the right corner and went straight to Tsuna’s house. 

Still looking shock at what he just overheard.

*  
-(0___0)v (rain drop keeps, falling on my head~)  
*

When Iemitsu return back to the headquarters in Italy, the following week, after his visit in Japan. everyone welcome him back and ask question about the news on what his son Tsuna answer was. He replied.

“He still the same. Same ol Tsuna, and still refuse to take the role to take over as the new boss and the Decimo. Nothing change.” He said with a wave of his hand. ‘Actually, no matter how many time I ask of him to think it over, his answer are still a No, though.’ He sighed. 

“Ah, damn! How long it’s he going to refuse?! If he not going to do it, we will end up having Xanxus as the next head boss. He is the only one left of Nono’s kids that is still alive, aside from you, boss!” One of his guardian complained.

“Tell me about it. I wish they would of spread Henry! He’s still young, he would make a fine boss when the time come.” 

“Yea, boss. I wish they did. He was the smartness one among you lot.” One said. “OI!!!” Iemitsu growled playfully, which earn everyone a chuckle. 

“Hey boss… if we find Akihito…. Do you thinks he’ll be willing to be the next head boss and run this empire???” One asked. 

“….I don’t know… maybe?!” He answer honestly. Then he remember something. “Hey guys, listen… I uhh… when I went to visit Tsuna, my son. Their where these trios, I think in their mid teens, around early 20 or something. Anyway, I over heard them talking about something… you see… one of them, a guy, though I don’t know what they all look like. Anyway, one of them. A guy, who was a carrier. Moved in Namimori and, I overheard them talking about the reason why the guy who is a carrier, moved in Namimori, because he had a kid. Apparently… he got pregnant when he was in his teens. And the funny things is… I overheard them saying that the child father was—-“ Iemitsu explained when one of is guardian gasped and said. 

“BOSS, Don’t tell me you father another child—“ 

“What?! No!!! What the heck?! No!! I did not! Why would I go around sleeping and having sex with a minor?! And one that probably around Akihito’s age!!! That just wrong!!” Iemitsu said with Goosebumps at the thought of it. 

“Oh…”

“Anyway, I was saying… The kid got pregnant with, guess whose the father?!” Iemitsu said with a smirk.

“Xanxus?” One asked, which earn them a weird look and a “Who stupid enough would wanna get knocked up with that brat!?” One said in disbelief. 

“Yea, no… I can’t even picture the guy even interested in dating anyone, let along get someone knocked up. No… just no.”

“Uhhh… Dino?!” Another asked.

“Humm… it’s could happen. But with how klutz Dino is… nah!!!”

“Maybe one of your brother, boss, before they where killed?!... I mean, it’s possible, right?” Another asked. 

“Hm. That too could happen. But then we remember what you said on Ayaka’s funeral that one of your brother wasn’t interested in dating anyone or even have sex with anybody. And well, half of your brother are gay, and yea, it could happen… so maybe one of them did?. Expect for Henry. I just can’t picture him fathering a child with him being ADHA and in a wheelchair. So nope.” 

Iemitsu roll his eyes at everyone imagination. “No. Try again. It’s Hiroto’s kid.” He said with a smirk.

“…”

“Wait…What?!” One asked in shock.

“Hiroto? As in Asami Hiroto’s kid, Ryuuichi??” One asked to which he nodded his head. 

“Damn! I know the guy date and slept with some of his date. But to actually get someone pregnant, is just… woah!” One said. 

“But I heard from Kirishima-kun that his boss always use protection when he slept with his partner, no matter what gender they are.”

“This one probably slipped his mind off.”

“Damn! The kid probably a beauty, enough for Asami-kun to get that guy pregnant. Does Asami-kun know?”

Iemitsu shook his head at this. “No. It’s why I find it funny. I mean, just imagine what will Hiroto-san would do if he find out that his son got someone pregnant with his kid.” He said in amusement.

“Yea. But also, I feel sorry for the mom. I kind of understand why he would want to move in Namimori. I mean, just think what will Ryuuichi or Hiroto would do if they find that one.”

“They probably would demand the child in custody, since the two aren’t married. Asami-kun had more right to take his child. If that child is a boy that is.” One said. 

They shiver at the thought. Iemitsu blink his eyes. “Yea. That would be bad.” He said. 

*  
-(0.o)/ (can you feel, my heart beat~ XD).  
*

 

After Iemitsu visit the HQ, he went to visit his father to deliver another disappointment news from Tsuna. 

‘Honestly. Can that boy matured even for a little bit and stop refusing to take the Title. Instead of lashing out like a spoiled brat.’ Iemitsu though then blink. ‘A-ah… Nana probably spoil him too much… it’s probably the reason why he act like that! But still! Dad going to be pissed if this keeps up!’ He added.

He knocked the door three times, before one of his father guardian open the door, he greeted the cloud guardian of his father before going inside to deliver the news. 

He wasn’t surprise when his father give him the disappointed look on his face. Timoteo went to his desk and began writing something before handing it to him and said. 

“Here, give this to Tsuna. I’m sure once he read this letter he will change his mind. And oh, Reborn and Nie brown, will go with you next week to give this to him.” Timoteo said. Iemitsu just blink his eyes at his father before nodding his head. 

He know he can’t go against his father, when his father give him that look. He was serious. 

“…father… if we find Akihito… would you of… choice him instead???” He asked. 

Timoteo looked out the window and said. “No. It’s would have been better if we found him years ago and train him from the very beginning age, like in Tsuna age. But I’m sure you’re already aware that it’ll be impossible to train the boy within 3 month. Before the inheritance ceremony…”

“I know. But Akihito is 8 year older in gap with Tsuna, and probably more matured then him. Please father, he is after all mine and Ayaka’s son, both of the Vongola and Victor’s bloodline run in his blood.” He asked. 

“We’ll see…if ever we find him. Will see… but for now, please give this to Tsuna, alright?” His father asked. He nodded his head in understanding before bowing his head and left. 

The next week before he got to airport, Reborn along with Nie brown, and one of Asami Hiroto’s guardian and Victor’s guardian were with Reborn (An: Reborn is in his original body, the one where the Arcobaleno curse been lift, in my own occ story that is,XD[1]). 

“Reborn, why is Hiroto-san and Victor-san’s sun and cloud guardian are with you?!” He asked in suspicious. 

“Your father told Mr. Hiroto and Victor about Tsuna not taking the title to be the next boss… So your dear father friend send one of their trusted guardian to help you pressured your son into taking that title.” Reborn casually said. 

“T-that… Bullying!!! What the heck!!! Father!!!” iemitsu complained. “If you have complain, take that up with your father if you can.” Reborn said. That shut him up, and cursed under his breath. “Fine. We should be going before we miss the flight.”

They flight back to japan and arrived at 10 am in the morning on a weekend, meaning the children don’t have any school today. And it’s a day off for some adult. 

They reach Nana’s house and was greeted by Kyoko, his son crush. He blinked before smiling. “Hello, Kyoko. Is Nana and Tsuna home?” He asked. 

“Oh, Iemitsu-san. Yes, Nana in the kitchen with the kids, and the new kid neighborhood is here too with Nana-san in the kitchen. Tsuna upstairs with our friend.” She said. “Oh?. A new neighborhood? Which one?” He asked, suspiciously. 

“Oh, the one that live on the apartment building just five block away. Nana-san helped them when they got lost in finding the place a few weeks ago. And ever since, he had been of really great help. And in return. Nana-san willing to babysit the guy kid.” She said. 

‘Shit!!! She not talking about the one with Ryuuchi’s kid, isn’t she?! Please not him!!! Ah fuck! This day can’t just be peaceful can’t it?!’ he cursed under his breath. 

“Oh, okay… Will just wait for Nana to come in the living room. And tell Tsuna that I’m home. And that I’ll need to talk to him about something important, again.” He said. “Okay~!” Kyoko said as she excuse herself and went to call Nana that her husband was home before going upstairs in Tsuna’s room.

They excuse themselves and got inside and went to the living room. Only to be greeted by Romario, one of Dino’s guardian. “Oh. Hello Romario.” 

“Hello, Iemitsu, Reborn, Nie-san, Arata-san and Ivan-san.” He said. They greet him too. “So I take that Dino is here as well?” Iemitsu asked. 

“Yes. we arrived two days ago. And have met the next-door neighborhood too. And I can say that I’m in shock his—“ Romario was about to say something when he was cut off when Nana came out of the kitchen, carrying a toddler in her arms. 

Iemitsu was about to greet her only to be shock when he saw the baby in her arms. The kid look exactly like a mini version of one ‘Asami Ryuuichi’. He is not the only one who looked shocked as well. In fact, Reborn, Nie, Ivan, especially Arata looked more shocked than the rest of them to see the toddler in Nana’s arms. 

Nana looked at everyone with a confuse look. “Dear, is there something wrong?” She asked as she adjust the toddler in are arms. Iemitsu snapped out of his though and shook his head. “No dear…Uh… Who this little tyke?” He asked. 

“Oh! I was confused for a bit about your expression awhile ago. I guess you’re surprise…”

‘Ya think?!’ everyone thought expect for Iemitsu. “This here in my arms is little Mitsuki. He is Takaba-kun’s son. I offer to babysit his son while he off to work. Working as a photographer journalist. He said he’ll come back to pick the boy up after dinner. So I told him that I’m willing to look after his kids while his at work. He wanted to refuse though. But I asked him too. So.. I hope that’s okay with you?” She asked. 

“Um… Sure.” He said. “Great! Here, can you keep an eye on him while I finished cooking the meal for today lunch? The girls are helping but you know me.” She said and bluntly hand the toddler to Iemitsu who automatically hold the toddler when its was handed to him. He stared down at the child as Nana left. 

He felt a Goosebumps just staring at those gold eyes of the toddler. The child just started at him back, quietly, munching on the chewing toy. “Uh… Arata-san… Uh.. Here.” Iemitsu said and carefully yet bluntly passed the toddler to Arata. 

Arata on his part just stared at the toddler in his arms. “Man! That kids give me Goosebumps! I thought for a minute there that I’m seeing a toddler look alike of Ryuuichi-kun!” Ivan said. 

“That because you are!!! This is exactly what Ryuuichi looked like when he was a toddler!!... Oh man! Don’t tell me he father’s a child without informing his father?!” Arata panicked a little. The toddler in his arms just looked amused by his tactic and giggle.

“Claim down, Arata. And judging by the look of it? I don’t think that Ryuuichi even know. If he did, wouldn’t his guardian know as well and spread that rumors back at home and in Italy?!” Reborn asked. 

“You’re right… But still.” Arata said. The toddler just glanced at everyone before getting bored and started chewing on his chewing toy again.

A minute pass by. “So… What are we going to do about this information?” Nie asked. “Uh, I have to inform Hiroto-sama with this information… Uh…” Arata said. 

“Are you sure that’s a good an idea?” Iemitsu asked. Everyone looked confuse at him for this. “And why that?” Reborn asked to which made Iemitsu shiver a little before sighing, he can’t never lie, not when Reborn is around, the kid can smell lies like a bulldogs. “On my way over here, a few weeks ago… I kind of a… Overhead the kid’s mom talking to his friend about… Hiding the truth to Ryuuichi-kun that he father a kid… I guess, I think that he feared that Ryuuichi might take the kid in custody or take the kid away from him… If Hiroto know that information… I… We won’t know what he will do…” Iemitsu said. 

“Still… My boss had the right to know that his son, his only child fathers a child… Hiroto been bugging Ryuuichi for years in giving him a grandkid. His mother too.” Arata said. 

“That probably going to drove the kid out of his mind, if those two couple continue to nag him about that! No wonder he stopped dating!!!” Nie said. 

“I don’t blame Ryuuichi… Victor too is nagging his three sons for a grandkid too. Timoteo the only one who isn’t nagging about it. Since he already had one, make it that two. Since well, you know?.” Ivan said. 

“True. But still.” Arata said. “Do… Do you guys think that, maybe Ryuuichi met the person his interest with, felt in love and got that guy pregnant somehow, and left?” 

“No… Form what I overheard from the kid’s mom… They only had a one night stand… If my guess is correct. They probably met at some bar. Had a few drink, got drunk, had sex without knowing, then the kid mom probably left the next day before Ryuuichi wake up… Its just a guess.” Iemitsu said. 

“Your guess is correct. Iemitsu-san.” Bianchi said, as she spoke in Italy. Everyone turn toward the kitchen door to see Bianchi standing their with her arms fold around her chest.

“Takaba-san explain it to us. He exactly met, Asami-san in a bar when he was 19. They had a few drink. But they didn’t get drunk. Takaba totally got carried away when Asami-san started succeeding him into bed. They had sex, soberly and aware. They had sex willing. But forgot to use a condom. Takaba-san only realize it the next day that they forgot to use a condom. And yes, he left before Asami-san wake up. And he even said that Asami-san isn’t aware of the kid existence. He had been runaway. Making sure that they wouldn’t met.” Bianchi said. 

“But why?!” Arata asked. “Takaba is afraid that Asami-san might take the kid away from him…” Bianchi said with a shrug. “And one more thing. He’s father work as photographer journalism… And judging by his expression? He aware of our world… And he also said that he used to be a hacker too when he was in high school. He learn it from his uncle who work as a cop, before the guy retires. His mother works in the firm law too. Before she retires. Let’s just say, he had connection. So he’s not blind to not know of how our world works.” She added. 

“Damn! Your saying that the kid mother is smart or something?!” Nie said. 

“That because he is. He used to be a valedictorian and even had a scholarship. He dropped out of his high school graduation when he felt pregnant. He didn’t continue his collage like he planed. He dropped that out too when he deiced to raise the kid himself. Hence the reason why his living this way right now. And I hate to tell you, he got gut and bravery. He’s willing to sacrifice his collage career and dream just to raise his kid.” 

Everyone were speechless on what Bianchi just inform them. “Woaw! Of all the people out there. Ryuuichi got lucky in knocking that kid pregnant with his son. That one hella, brave person.” One of Dino’s guardian said. 

“Totally. Damn, and smart too.” One of Iemitsu’s guardian said, in Italy. 

“He can hack?!” Another asked in surprise. 

They where about to make a scene when Kyoko and Haru came in the living room and said. “Oh. Hello everyone. The food about to be ready. So what is everyone talking about?” Haru asked. 

“Oh, we were just talking about how awesome Takaba-san is. “ Bianchi said. “Oh! Yeah! He told us he play sport when he was in high school. He played volleyball, and even get to be the captain he is in, and he said that he was a setter in the team too.” Haru said. 

“His grandfather owned a dojo, a kendo dojo. And he learns to do kendo too, tough by his grandpa too. And his other uncle owns a martial art dojo school too. He was tough doing both kendo and martial art when he was a kid by his uncle and grandpa too.”

“Although Takaba-san said that, he doesn’t look like a sporty type. He looks more like the guy you want to protect instead, since he looked so skinny.” Haru added as Kyoko giggle in agreement.

“Thought he’s lucky to have a very charming baby. I’ll bet the kid father is hot.” Haru said, dreamily.

‘You have no idea.’ Iemitsu thought with a roll of his eyes.

The girls where about to add more when Nana called for them in the kitchen. They immediately went there to help her. 

Ivan can’t help but to slap Arata shoulder. “Ow! What the fu—I mean what the heck man?” He asked as he glared at his long time friend. “Of all the people boss’s son to get lucky it’s had to be yours! Ugh! Now I’m jealous! That boy would make a fine wife for the next head boss to take the title!” Ivan said. 

“I agree with Ivan…” Romario said then sighed. “Its would be great if Dino-kun would find a wife like that, gender doesn’t matter anyway. Dino-kun admitted to his father that he was gay!” He added. 

“Well you’re not the only one. Xanxus bi. Yet he still not interest in dating anyone.” Iemitsu said with a roll of his eyes. “Victor’s three son too, their bi too, yet they’re not interested in dating anyone. Well expect for mik, his interest in that son of that chines mob boss.” Ivan added with a roll of his eyes and the expression of a ‘can you believe this’ look. 

“And so as Ryuuichi-kun. But he prefer to married a man than a women, thought.” Arata said. Everyone stared at him before Ivan slapped his shoulder again. “Ow! Stop it!” Arata snapped. “Sorry, but if Ryuuichi, prefer to married a man. Tell him to marry the kid’s mom!” 

“I agree!” was everyone reply. 

“Still. The guy would probably not going to be his type—“ 

“Oh I can assure you, the kid’s mom is exactly the type that Asami-san is going to like. His cute, sexy too, he’s like the sex on legs that every pervert would want to get their hand on, it’s a wonder that he doesn’t have any boyfriend yet.” Bianchi said with a roll of her eyes, totally a bit pissed since the kid mom is pretty, prettier than any woman. 

Everyone just gaped at her, then started to nag Arata about being lucky. Ivan even slapped Arata shoulder again which earn the guy a punch to the check.

Soon, Nana called everyone and went to sit in the kitchen, the other stayed in the living room, since not all are going to fit in. 

They spend lunch eating together. Then after that, the adult along with Tsuna and his guardian. (Nana is in her bedroom to put the toddler [Mitsuki and Lambo] for a nap and to keep and eye on the kids too). 

Sat onto the floor of tsuna’s bedroom as they began the meeting. They talked Tsuna out into taking the title. The boy still refuse, even if he was threatened by Reborn and the other three powerful and scary guardian of Nono, Hiroto and Victor. He still didn’t bug. 

So Iemitsu didn’t have a choice but to tell him something important yet something that would rattled the boy. 

“Tsuna. If you are not going to take the title as the next Decimo. That title would either go with Xanxus, I know and you know that Xanxus really isn’t fit as a role model to be the next Decimo. Or that title going to someone else, that Timoteo seen fit to take that title and run the empire, he could pick from one in the Arbatov’s family or from Asami’s familgia, you’re not the only candidate that was chosen, Tsuna. But Timoteo insisted that its has to be you. I… That title was already be bestowed to someone else, 8 years ago… let’s say, like… your lost brother.” Iemitsu said. 

This caught Tsuna and his guardian attention. “W-What?!… A brother?!… what are you talking about, dad? What brother? Who?” Now the boy look curious and worried. “Wait!! D-Don’t tell me you cheated on mom and had another kid with someone?!”

“What?! No!!!” Iemitsu protests. “It’s the other way around, dame Tsuna.” Reborn said with a roll of his eyes. 

“What…?” Was all Tsuna could say in confusion, Iemitsu sighed and sat down beside his son and began to explain the situation. 

When Iemitsu was done explaining. He patted the boy shoulder and pull out the letter and said. “Here, Timoteo left you a letter, read it. And think it over, would you?” Iemitsu said and glance up and motion for everyone (Reborn included) to get out and let’s Tsuna be alone to think it over. He also got up and was about to leave when.

“Dad I—“ His son was about to say something when the boy realize then that it wasn’t probably the right time to ask about it. “I…No… Uh… I think it over…” was all his son said. Iemitsu noticed that his son looked troubled about something, but figure out, that if the boy want his help, he would lets him know. So he left. 

When Iemitsu closed the door to Tsuna’s room, he was greeted by Hayato, Reborn and the two guardian of Hiroto and Victor’s. 

“Was…Was the Nono serious about choosing Hiroto and one of Victor-san’s kids, if judamine won’t take the role, Iemitsu-san?” Hayato asked. 

“Hn… Timoteo had talked it over with the two other boss. And told me. They agreed if Tsuna really didn’t want to take that title and run the empire. Their son will take that place. Ryuichi-kun is already doing a great job in running his territory in Tokyo than his father had been. The boy planning to expand his territory throughout Japan. Other lower gang are already under his thumb and commands. Victor ‘s three son too.” Iemitsu said. 

“Not Mik thought. That boy still got a long way to go before he reach Ryuichi-kun level and make him fit as the next boss. Nikolai the eldest might be… And Dimitri not interested, he wants to continue his career as a model and don’t want anything to do with running his father empire or even be the next head boss to run both his father empire and the Vongola, so his out.” Ivan said. 

“Actually. Mikhail pretty doing a fine job running his father business… he just needed a little push. And what so bad if Mikhail and fei-kun got together?! Wouldn’t that make a good union between yours and Fei’s unit??? If I remember correctly. Fei’s father had been meaning for a hand in married between his son and one of Victor’s kid, years ago before he died?.” Reborn said.

“Easy for you to say. Fei-kun isn’t even interested in dating Mikahail, much less would want to get married to him.” Ivan said as he added. “Beside, no one can stand to deal with Fei-kun. I don’t understand how can Mikhail fallen for that brat.” 

“Just admit that you can’t stand to deal with a problem child as your boss’s kid future spouse.” Arata said which earn him a glare from Ivan. 

“Look whose talking!? You don’t even know what kind of person Mitsuki’s mom is. So don’t talk like you know it all.” Ivan said. Both Ivan and Arata continues to glared at each other and was about to start a fist fight. 

“Enough!!” Reborn shouted before facing Iemitsu and said. “Iemitsu.. it’s the Nono serious about this??” He asked. 

“Yes. It’s either One of Victor or Hiroto’s son is the next candidate for the title if Tsuna still refuse. But, father also said that if we find Akihito then that title might goes to him.” Iemitsu said. 

No one noticed that Hayato, Yamato and Ryohei looked shock when they mention ‘Akihito’ name.

Reborn title his head. “What do you mean?” He asked. Iemitsu scratch his neck a little before saying.

“Father was planning to married off Akihito if we find him someday so that his spouse would be the one to run the empire. Akihito is still the head, and he will be the one to call the shot and order. Is just that, his chosen spouse by father would be the one to wear the title as the next Decimo and would be the one to deal with, the falling out, like dealing with the hard stuff, when things get complicated. Akihito would only be dealing with paperwork, met and greet, stuff like those. Or the couple could take turn in each other job if they want too, that is, it’s what father wants for both Akihito and his chosen spouse to work together as a unit in running the empire… But if his chooses spouse is Ryuichi-kun, then Ryuichi can handle everything.. And Akihito can just help Ryuichi if needed be. If not, his only job is to give an heir... it’s what was father plan when he called this morning.” Iemitsu said.

“Don’t you think that would be a bit unfair to the kid?” Ivan said. “I know. I did protest but you know Nono.” He said as he added. “That and if we can get Akihito to train within 3 month before the inheritance, if ever we find him. If Tsuna still refuse to take the title. I was hoping Tsuna would. Since he already have experience. But I’m still surprised that he still refuse.” Iemitsu added.

“Well, that plan kind of went south since Asami-kun already father a child with someone else without knowing.” Ivan pointed it. 

Everyone looked trouble by this, expect Reborn who where thinking of something else. 

“Ah.. damn!!! Why do things have to be complicated!?” Iemitsu complain. “Well, we should all get some rest. Will figure something else tomorrow.” Nie said. 

After that, everyone head to the hotel they are staying to unpack, Iemitsu went with them to have some talk with his men. 

Iemitsu kissed his wife and told her he’ll come back later tonight when he was done attending some meeting. As he got inside the car and drove off, along with the other. 

They missed the chance to meet the mother of Mitsuki on their way out. 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sooo sorry… :v chapter 5… hmm.. I’m still thinking of whose POV is next, so I’ll might take a while to make chapter 5. 😂✌🏻
> 
> Ps: I decided to let’s Reborn be in his original form. It’s kind of hard to write story when his in his Chibi form. So.. hehe...
> 
> And of course, Akihito is part of the Arbatov’s. Victor is his grandfather, so that make, Mikhail his uncle... but he don’t know that so 🤫😂😂😂✌🏻.
> 
> And yay, I made Akihito profile a bit of Ooc. But he’s still going to be his original self once when his with Asami. It’s Asami the one I’m going to be having a hard time to write. 😭
> 
>  
> 
> And I choice the year of year 2018 for a good reason. Since the sequel of this one will be the year 2019. Well, their migh be one or two sequels. ☺️✌🏻


	5. Chapter 5: Tsuna’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna being difficult, the big three mafia boss are in the town, Akihito in danger. What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Here’s chapter five everyone. Hope you all like it. I made this chapter the whole day yesterday at midnight until 12 am in the morning. Would have posted it the next I wake up. But I woke up late and was late to school. So I couldn’t post it. Couldn’t post it when at school either. Because our school doesn’t have any WiFi. 😑
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading chapter five!! 😁✌🏻

Chapter 5

Tsuna stared at the letter in his hand. It was his grandfather letter. He had mixed feeling, of whether he should read the letter or not?

In the end he decided to read the letter later and went downstairs to grab same snack. A knock was heard at the front door. Tsuna blink his eyes before going toward it to open the door to find, Akihito. Which surprise him. “Takaba-san your early today.” He asked. “Ah, Yea. My boss let’s me go home early today since the last client couldn’t make it and reschedule his photoshot and interview next week. So since my boss let me off early. I decided to come back here to pick up Mitsuki and take him out at the mall, I guess.” Akihito said. 

“Oh! Can I come with you? I know a great place where Mitsuki might enjoy.” Tsuna said. He saw Akihito beamed at that. Tsuna smiled. Thought felt a bit uncomfortable at staring at Akihito in the eyes. It’s was so uncanny that they share the same shade of hazel eyes. 

“Sure…” Akihito reply. Tsuna let Akihito inside as the two talked before knocking on Nana’s bedroom. Tsuna mom open the door and was surprise to see Akihito came back earlier than he intended too. Akihito explained as Nana understand and hand the sleeping Mitsukito his mother. 

Akihito frowned. “Aww… I was going to take Mitsuki somewhere fun if he still awake. But it’s seem like I’ll have to reschedule that later on when he wake up. He doesn’t really like being wake up when he slept.” Akihito sighed. 

“Oh dear that is a bit disappointing… you’re going back to the apartment aren’t you?” Nana asked as Akihito nodded his head. “Tsuna go and walk Akihito back to his place. It’s dangerous right now to go home along with a toddler and no one to protect them.” Nana said. 

Tsuna was about to complain but his mother give him the look. So he sighed. “Oh! There no need to do that, Mrs. Sawada. Mitsuki and I will be fine.” Akihito protested. 

“Nonsense… Now Tsuna go and take Akihito home.” She said as she went back inside her bedroom to pack Mitsuki’s stuff before handing it to his son.

So there they are. Minute later walking the street back to Akihito’s apartment in silence. The only noise they could hear where the car passing by and Akihito who is humming some lullaby while carrying and rubbing his son head softly to lump the child to sleep while they walk in silence.

Tsuna couldn’t help but to admire how matured Akihito was compare to Dino, even thought both boys share the same age. 

“Takaba-san, I can’t help but noticed that you’re so matured compare to Dino-san, although you two are the same age.” He said. 

“Ahh… It’s probably because of this little tyke here.” Akihito said as he give his son a sweet kiss on top of the toddler head. 

“Once you found out and realize that you are about to be a dad or a parent at a young age? You can’t help but to try and learn to grow up for the sake of your child. Someone have to be the mature one once you have a child. So the moment this little tyke was born. I know I need to man up and take that responsibility as his parents…” Akihito said as he adjust the toddler in his arms before adding. 

“Their no harm in trying to grow up and take the responsibility, Tsuna. Who know? You might enjoy it, and regret it if you don’t try… their nothing absolutely wrong in trying to mature a little bit.” Akihito said. 

Tsuna looked down on his feet before saying. “Do you ever regret it? I mean you know, having a baby?” He asked. 

Akihito took a bit longer to answer, but said. “No… Sure there are time of regret… But I never regret of not raising this child of mine. Sure I have my moment where I thought of the ‘what if’. But ‘what if’ are just that…”

“Oh… Ummm… Have you ever make a hard decision before?” Tsuna asked. 

Akihito blinked before smiling. “I did. And I’m glad I didn’t regret making this decision to raise my son, Tsuna. Their absolutely nothing wrong in making sacrifice. I made my sacrifice, I sacrifice my collage career by dropping out of collage to raise this child of mine. Even my dream. And yet here I ‘am, happy and content. I even get to have my dream come true to be a photographer in the end. It’s like the saying goes: ‘Good things come to those who wait.’ See? And also ‘happiness will never come if you don’t appreciate on what you have’”. Akihito said as he added. 

“I know high school year are hard. I’ll been there, done that. But you have to remember that you’re not alone. You have people to help you with in hard time. So don’t be discouraged when things don’t goes your way. Just accepted them, and maybe good thing will come out of those?” Akihito said. 

“And—- we are here.” Akihito said as they halt in front of the apartment building that only had 4 floor. They walk up the stair, since the place doesn’t have an elevator. 

“Does it’s hard raising a kid?” Tsuna asked. Akihito chuckle. “You’re not planning on starting to have them young are you?” Akihito asked as he pull out the key to his apartment door. “What?! No!!! I’m just asking.” He said in a panicked. Akihito chuckle and ruffle Tsuna’s head before saying. “Well, Yea. Raising a kid is hard and not easy and at time tiring. But worth it in the end.” Akihito said as they got inside the house. Tsuna helped in placing the bag back on the dinning table when Akihito put his son in his bed to sleep.

“Thank you for walking me home Tsuna!” Akihito said and gave Tsuna a hug before pulling away and went to his bag to pull out a box and hand it over to Tsuna. “Here, give this to your mom as a thank you for babysitting my kid. It’s a blueberry cheesecake I brought on my way back.” He said. 

Tsuna smiled and said his thank you before he left. He though over about what Akihito said. He know he have to make a decision. But before that he have to read his grandfather letter first before he finalize his answer to his father. When he got home he was greeted by his father who hug him. “Ugh!!! Dad!!! Let me go!!” He complain. 

Iemitsu just chuckle and ruffle his head before asking. “Where you been?” Tsuna raise a brow at his father before answering. “I went to drop off Takaba-san and his kid back home at their apartment, since he got off work earlier than he expected.” 

“Oh… so have you read your grandfather letter yet?” Iemitsu asked. “No, I haven’t yet. I was going to. But mom ask me to walk Takaba-san back to his apartment. I just got back… So I was going to read it later on tonight—“Tsuna said but stopped when his mother came in the living room with a phone in her hand. “Tsuna, phone call for you. It’s Dino-kun.” His mother said and hand the phone over to Tsuna who pick up the phone and excused himself from his parents and went upstairs to his room while talking with Dino on the phone. He didn’t noticed the disappointment look his father had on his face.

Tsuna end up having a long phone call with Dino before they call it a day, the whole afternoon. And during dinner. Tsuna eat with his parents and Reborn, of course he still ate with them, no matter what form his in. Which annoy him, but he learn to ignore it. 5 year of being under Reborn training and pupils had tough him to man up and learn to ignore when Reborn try to get a raise at him. 

“So dear. Are you going to be staying here?” Nana asked her husband. “…Hmmm… depend… my friend are going to be staying too.. until the problem is solved.” Meaning, until they got an answer from him. Which made him pale. Which mean, he’ll be dealing and spending time with mafia people for who know how long?

“Oh… and brother of Reborn-san, you’re will be staying as well?” She asked. ‘Brother of Reborn?! The fuck!! What nonsense lie had Reborn told my mom for?!’ Tsuna thought as he give his tutor from hell a glare. Reborn on the other hand just gave the boy an innocent look. 

Which piss Tsuna more, but he know he can’t talk right back, not when his mother was around. 

Just then his mother excuse herself to get more food from the kitchen. The moment she left. Tsuna turn around and gave Reborn a stinking eye and said. “Reborn, What are you up too?”

“Nothing that you need to know off.. and before you lash out?! My plan got nothing to do with you. I’m just simple feeding Nana-san some misinformation or in short, I feed her lie so she won’t get involved in our business… or would you rather want her to get involved, hmm??” Reborn challenge Tsuna. 

“Reborn, leave my wife out of this… I rather she stayed obvious to all of this.” Iemitsu warned. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan to let her get involved. But if Tsuna still refuse to take that title then I have no choice. So boy, better hurry up and make up your decision before thing get more complicated than they already are, or would you rather someone else take that Thorne from you?.” Reborn said before he excuse himself and left.

Tsuna was left feeling miserable during dinner by what Reborn just said. 

He even feel more miserable after he finished reading the letter his grandfather wrote for him. 

When his father and Reborn ask him after he done reading the letter the next day on what his decision was, all he said was ‘I’ll think about’. 

They lets him give some time. But days turn to weeks and still no answer?! Reborn had enough and no choice but to Inform Timoteo about this. 

To say the less, Timoteo was furious and told Reborn that he will be visiting and having the talk with boy himself within 2 weeks, after Timoteo finished dealing with some business back in Italy. Both Iemitsu and Reborn looked trouble by this. They still have 2 week to change Tsuna mind. 

But 1 week pass by with no process, And Takaba haven’t visit by to drop off his son like he used too. Tsuna ask his mother this, and her replied was that Takaba’s friend came by for a visiting day and would be staying until the next week, so it’s mean, Takaba’s friend are the one babysitting his son while his at work. 

Which made Tsuna disappointed and feel miserable by this, he had grow fond of Takaba presence whenever the young man visit to drop of his son or spend dinner with them when his father wasn’t around. Takaba was like both a father and older brother figure to Tsuna, thought he wouldn’t admit that. 

His father pressure him about thinking about taking the title, and yet he refuse every time his father asked. He avoid bumping with Reborn all together. 

The 1 week, turns to 2, then three days, then the day of Timoteo about to arrive came. Iemitsu and Reborn went to pick up the Nono at the airport, Tsuna waited at home alone with Bianchi, hayato, his mother was out grocery shopping and would be back later. Its just him and Bianchi and Lambo and Hayato are the only one left at home. Lambo is at yard playing, Hayato with him to keep an on him. 

And It’s was inconvenience since it’s the weekend and unfair as well. But he waited. He wanted to run Away, but with all his father guardian and his grandfather’s friend guardian, guarding around the house and surrounding it? He had no hope for an escape. 

Then a knock to the door made him gulp as he made his way to open the door of his doom. Only to sigh in relief. It’s was Takaba at the door with his son in his arms asleep. 

“Takaba-san!!! What can I do for you?” He asked, he noticed Takaba looked nervous and trouble, he can probably guess the reason why. His house was surrounded by people wearing in a men in black suit with glasses. 

“Hmm… what going on?? Why is—“ Takaba looked panicked for no reason made Tsuna worried before saying. “Uhh… my grandfather coming by for a visit… he… hmm.. his rich. And send his—-bodyguard to guard the house before his arrival… so.. hmm…” Tsuna explained. 

“…oh..” was all Takaba said as he sigh in relief. “Hmm.. are you here to drop off Mitsuki?” He asked. “I.. uh.. yea. I really don’t want to be a bother…. But I got no one I can trust to look after my son aside from your mother and your family. And all my friend went back to Tokyo yesterday, when my boss called me in for duty today… and I can’t bring him to work today…I got a client to interview and a photo shot… a very important client that work from the government… And you know…” Takaba explain in guilt. 

“Hey, no need to feel guilty… my mom don’t mind babysitting your son. In fact she adore him. So it’s okay to drop him off for us to babysit him while your at work.” Tsuna explained with a soft reassuring smile . 

“Oh.. if you say so… Here… I wanted to stay a bit longer, but my boss called me today to not be late or I lose my job… And hmm.. Mitsuki had everything he needed in this bag. And I put the extra key to my apartment in the bag as well if Mitsuki’s run out of diapers, and milk, you just go get it their. In his room. And call me if anything happens… And I will come back later on, and I’ll call when I’m done with work to pick him up.” Takaba said as he give his sleeping son a kiss on the forehead before handing the toddler to Bianchi along with Mitsuki’s bag. He wave goodbye before he left. 

Both Bianchi and Tsuna stared at each other and shrugging their shoulder off before closing the door. Bianchi went to put the toddler in the sleeping area in the play room corner before going to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

Tsuna on the other hand went back to the living room to watch some TV while he wait to face his doom.

1 hour later, he heard a car pulled over in front of the house and made him froze on his spot. He turn off the TV and hide underneath the couch. 

He heard the door key clicked as the door open to reveal his father getting inside and open the door wide for his grandfather to step in along with two other unknown guest. One of them where a bit younger than his grandfather that had platinum blonde hair and bright gray eyes with a scar on his chin and very European look, he look like the playful type yet can be deadly among the three. And had two ring one on his middle finger that had a symbol the other ring was beside the ring finger too, also had a symbol. His other hand had a wedding ring. The other one was definitely a half Asian with massive black hair with gray in them styled neatly, a vintage sort of cigarette hang on his lips, his eyes were close and he had scar on his hand, and was holding a cane that had a figure of a crow with golden eyes. Two ring on his middle finger and beside it that had a symbol of some familgia he didn’t know, and don’t want to know, and the other hand had a wedding ring too in golden color.

Then the guy open his eyes. Tsuna were greeted with bright gold eyes that looked familiar.  
He seen those eyes from someone before… Then he gasp when he realize something. He seen those eyes on Mitsuki. 

His gasp alert the people that just stepped in, glanced at the couch he was hiding in. He heard his father sighed loudly and tipped the couch and said. “Tsuna. I know you’re under there. We heard you gasp. Don’t make it harder for me.” His father said a bit pissed. 

Tsuna blushed before standing up looking ashamed for being caught. And that was the moment Lambo and Hayato came in, coming from the backyard door. Hayato looked up in surprise before bowing. 

“Nono-Sama, Asami-Sama And Victor-Sama, it’s good to see you.” He greeted. After the greeting, Iemitsu asked Hayato in the kitchen to prepare some tea, since his wife was out grocery shopping. Leaving Tsuna to deal with his grandfather and the two other guest along with Bianchi. Lambo was handed over to one of Iemitsu’s guardian to entertain outside the yard, again. 

Timoteo began speaking. Tsuna listen but didn’t hold any eye contact with his grandfather or neither with the guest. When Iemitsu return with the tea and hand it over to his father, Victor and Hiroto and asked. 

“Father… is—“ he asked only to receive a shook of the head from his father. He sighed before turning his attention to his second born and asked. “Tsuna, I would, no your grandfather and I would like to know why you would refuse to take the title??? You already been trained and have more experienced already. So why?” 

“…It’s not that I hate it… But I don’t want my friend or their family to get involved in this if I taken that title, well expect for Hayato.” Tsuna said looking elsewhere.

The adult sighed. “I think you’re rushing the boy, my friend… I know you’re desperate Timoteo… But Tsuna is still young, da?” Victor asked. 

“But I don’t have anymore heir to pass the title down aside from Tsuna…. Well, their Iemitsu’s first born child but…” 

This caught Victor, expect Hiroto, he already know about the existence of Iemitsu first born son. “First born child?! Iemitsu?” Victor asked. Iemitsu narrows his eyes at his father before sighing and explained to the two guest. To everyone shocking surprise, mostly Victor who was furious and looked like he wanted to struggle Iemitsu to death. 

“Victor, clam down!!!” Timoteo said. “You know this and didn’t tell me, Timoteo, why?” Victor asked. 

“I mean no harm my dear friend. But I was going to tell you once we found the child.” Timoteo said as he added. “You have to understand. It’s hard on me to keep this secret from you. But I didn’t have a choice… I wasn’t even sure if the boy is still alive.” Timoteo pointed out. 

Victor just cursed under his breath before clamming down and sat down beside Timoteo and said. “I’m still mad about this, and you… But for the sake of our empire I will endured it…” Victor said to which made everyone sigh in relief. They’re all worried if this goes south and would end in a bloodshed between the three head union of the fimilgia.

“And you, Hiroto you also know about this???” Victor asked his friend and rival as well. Hiroto just shrugged before answering. “I was there when Iemitsu-kun had a metal breakdown in front of his father. I didn’t tell you because it’s was none of my business. And I didn’t want to get in between the crossfire.” He said. 

Victor just glared and growled at Hiroto who just give him a raise brow. “Anyway. Now that, that secret is out… what are your plan if we do find our grandson, Timoteo?” Victor asked. 

“I was planning to give that title to him if Tsuna still refuse to take the title and run the empire.” Timoteo said as he hold his hand up, motion for everyone to let him finished talking before they make a commotion and added. “I know it’ll be impossible to train him within 3 month before the inheritance ceremony… so the other option is, married him off to Ryūichi-kun, so Ryuuchi-kun would be the one to run the empire on my first born grandson order. The child will wear the ring and would be the one to do the call and the shot and do the order and do the met and greet, paperwork, and give an heir. But Ryūichi would be the one to control the empire. If that is the only option. Then so be it. But for now, let’s focus on finding the boy before we deiced onto anything.”

“Are you saying that our grandson job is to just sit, order, do the met and greet and give an heir?” Victor said. “Yes, it’s an easy task and he wouldn’t have to stain his hand. Since Ryūichi would be the one to do that for him.” Timoteo said. 

“I refuse… your making it’s sound like my son is your first born grandson knight and general and a slave instead of his equal.” This came from Hiroto. 

“He is my grandson equal. The two will have right, shared custody of the money, empire, business, the house and everything even the children they will have someday. It’s just that Ryūichi will be the head and ruler but my and Victor’s grandson will be the one to make the call or say the final decision. But Ryuuchi also had every right to get ride of other gangs that will cost trouble to our empire, he will be the one to deal with the falling out. While the other one would be the peacemakers.” Timoteo explained. 

“And their future child? What is his or her role or position in this?” Hiroto asked. “The child would be the pillar, the hope and the unity to all our empire. He or she will wear the Vongola ring, will run the empire once she/he reach the rightful age to do so.” Iemitsu said. 

“Hmm… if that so than I agreed.” Hiroto said. “That’s fast?! How come Hiro?” Victor asked. “I agree to everything, as long as my son and his children will have right and equal to everything, as long as they have the freedom to run the empire in their desires. then I’m fine with that.” Hiroto explained as he added. “But I want their union to be a traditional one.” He added. 

“Oh You means their wedding?” Victor asked. “That is fine by me, Hiroto-kun.” Timoteo said. 

Tsuna just sat their in shock as he witnessed all this, he couldn’t believe what they were planning to do to his older half brother. Although he don’t know him yet or meet him, he already feel guilty, worried and pity. So he lashed out and said. 

“You can’t just do that!!! That would be unfair to my brother!!!” He said he added. “Y-your treating him like a tool to use, to breed.. to-to do all the—all those—…” Tsuna said as he sat down again feeling lost and hopeless. 

“We don’t have a choice and you don’t have the right to commands and to complain to us, since you still haven’t answer to our call or agree to take the burden to shoulder the title to run the empire, boy.” Ivan pointed out. Tsuna was about to retorted, but their commotion had waked up the toddler sleeping in the play room area.

Which confuse everyone aside from Tsuna and Bianchi. 

Victor blinked. “Has Lambo came back?!” He asked. He motion for one of his men to check. The person looked out the window and saw that Lambo was still outside with one of Iemitsu’s guardian playing with a toy. “No boss, he still outside the yard with one of Iemitsu’s guardian.”

“Then who?” Victor asked then he noticed Tsuna, Iemitsu, Arata, Ivan And Nie weirdly reactions.

“Iemitsu, have you father another child?” Timoteo asked his son. “What?! No!!! Why do everyone always think that when their a kids involved?I’m a married man and faithful to my wife!.. And no, I did not get Nana pregnant again since I’ve been away for to long and no She didn’t cheated on me either. She love me to do that.” Iemitsu protested. 

Everyone just give him a weird look saying they don’t believed it. 

“If it’s not your and I’m sure it’s not Tsuna. He to young to father a child. Then who?” Timoteo asked. Everyone where silence, until.

“It’s one of our neighbors kid. The mom went to work and got no one to babysit his kid so… we kind of… offer our Help… Beside the kid’s mother is one of mom’s friend so…” Tsuna explained. 

“Hmmm..” was all Timoteo said. Bianchi excuse herself to deal with the toddler on the play room area. When the crying died down they continue to talk. 

Timoteo gave a Tsuna another five days to think it over or everything would go to his long lost older brother or one of Timoteo chosen candidate. When the three head boss left. Tsuna was left to figure things out on what to do with this situation, so he went and called all his guardian for a meeting. He waited. When everyone was finally present an hour later. That when a knock to the door halt their meeting. Takashi went to open the door only to be greeted with a very trouble and worried Takaba Akihito. He looked worse for weary. Like he been running away from something or someone. 

Tsuna saw Akihito excused himself and went to pick up his son before saying goodbye and left the house, quickly and on a rush.

Tsuna shrugs. He didn’t want to deal with Takaba problem since he had his own problem to deal with first. 

So he began the meeting with his guardian. Without knowing the chaos that was about to unfold.

Unknown to them fate had already started to play with their life and started to play it tune, sooner their life would be in a complete mess of chaos, complication, and distractions.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: eh… I didn’t like the ending on Tsuna part… but I don’t have any idea left to finished off on his part of ending. So I left it like that. Don’t worry. The fun part is about to begin on chapter 6. And guess who pov will be next?! It’s everyone favorite bastard and the one we been dying for… and a good luck to me. Since he One hard character to write… so stay tune!!! 
> 
> Cause next chapter will be our favorite bastard. Akihito will be in for the ride of chaos emotional play and will be making hard decisions before he’ll have his happy ending!! 😈😂✌🏻


	6. Chapter 6:Asami Ryuuchi’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History of the Asami’s familgia, a shocking news, and a surprise reunion, what can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here’s chapter six. Was going to post this awhile ago, but my family have guest that arrived that needed to be entertained. So I couldn’t post it. So here chapter 6.

Chapter 6

4 years had been a busy year for one Asami Ryūichi. He had become one of the most powerful and ruthless mafiaso throughout The nation, and one that everyone feared. Not that he wasn’t before.

But He become more heartless, merciless, and doesn’t go back on his word. He was more ruthless, smart and cunning than his father ever been, in fact he outsmarted his father and become the better mafia boss that anyone could ever dream off. 

He wasn’t like this before, when he was young.

The Vongola were proud of him for having his family as their allies, the Varia adore and admired him and looked up to him, while the Arbatov’s were annoyed and envy of him, the Fei Long’s familgia were pissed at him because he overpower them, but the rest feared him. No one would want to go up against him.

The Nono has been impressed by how he had rise his family name from the ashes and made them the better familgia than in his father’s time. The Asami’s familgia had been with the Vongola since the time of Primo. In fact the Asami had been the first familgia that Vongola Primo invited to their organization, aside from the Simon fimilgia who were the childhood friend of Vongola Primo, follow suit by the Arbatov’s familgia. 

In fact it’s was Simon Cozart who introduce the two familgia years ago. The very first Asami were not Asian or Japanese but a one boy from Germany, an orphanage boy that the japanese head of Asami’s familgia adopted, raised and made him the heir to the Asami’s clan, hence why the Asami’s generations were always born with raven hair and golden eyes. In the old day, until that gene died down.

Until a decadence later when Hiroto Asami was born, to a foreign mother (German) and a Japanese father. Hiroto’s parents where surprise when he was born with black hair and golden eyes. And that how the bloodline had been reborn again and been passed down onto Hiroto then onto Asami Ryūichi, who Father was a mixed blood and a mother who was a pure British, but was born in japan. 

Hence his Europe look, he had sharp nose, eyes and the height of a foreigner. But had the Asami blood run in his veins. 

The Asami’s still keeps their tradition, the Japanese traditions way of mafia, since it’s was passed down since the very first generation of Asami.

And Asami Ryuichi was also a great partner in bed, but not a lover no, none would last in a relationship with him, he easily either grow bored of them or they either can’t keep up with him. 

And none of the suitor his parents (mostly his mother) set him up for married interest him. They were either too dull, or to loud or to clingy, some just piss him of for no reason. And they don’t have any spark in them. He prefer his partner to be daring and doesn’t fear him or doesn’t shy away or back out in a fight, or not afraid to back talk to him. 

And most of those suitor didn’t have the same spark like that one person he met in a bar and slept with. The boy with platinum blond hair and hazel eyes. They’re just something about the boy that interest him and lit a fire from within his heart.

He dream of that boy on most day, even feel sexual frustration. And think of the boy from time to time.

So he was disappointed when the boy left the next day he woke up, after they slept the night before. He even order his men to hunt the boy down and to return the boy to him unharmed the following day. But his men always return empty handed. 

With no information about who, what or where the boy live, what his age or even a data about his existence? He search for years, yet still couldn’t find the boy anywhere. Until a few month ago. One of his men found out that one of the firm law employees hide the data of the boy by the request of someone. To say the less. He was surprised and furious by this, that one of his employees in firm law hide stuff from him and go as far to do something like this. Of course the guy was fired the next day. 

The information inside was that, the boy was 7 years younger then him. Meaning the boy was 18 when they had sex. Thought this didn’t bother him. His parents were in age gap different. And that the boy name was Takaba Akihito.

He visit the boy place (apartment) in Tokyo, it’s was written in the Profiles only to find out that said boy moved out somewhere else, few weeks ago, the landlord of the apartment don’t know which place he moved out too.

Which piss him off and made his mood worse, the more worse his mood were the more restless he is, and would only made him ruthless when on job hunting and when getting rid of the lower gang that been making havoc in his territory. 

Their family might be a well know ruthless mafia familgia in the underground, but outside of public, his family was a well know rich businessman. One who own several hotel, casinos, high class bar, restaurants and several mall and hospital, banks, gym, owned several private plane, boats, trains, and private school. 

The Japanese government was under his control, the firm law, the police, and even the military too. they just don’t know it, yet. His ancestor had been the fonder and the head and control of the firm law and the police, as well as the military when their ancestor took control of Japan (underground, mafia, yazuka) in the old day, that ownership have been passed down to the next generation of the Asami’s clan. 

Only the higher up, the government and the head owner of the police station are the only one who know and some of the judges. After all, it’s was thanks to him that they even have the job and be a part of the politician, or got that job in the first place.

His family also have several lawyers under their thumbs. Hence the reason why they are able to get away with anything so easily, and the government help to buck them up.

Anyway, he was currently getting ready for today event. 

His mother just open a new hotel with a mall underneath it in Namimori. And he was the representative to announce the opening this afternoon to the public. 

He still have time before his flight to Namimori. So he took his time dealing with paperwork, and meeting with some higher up.  
Then had tea with his mother before they head to the airport. His mother had inform him that his father was in Namimori along with Vongola Nono and Victor Arbatov. 

‘So they’re visiting the heir to the Vongola today, the Decimo… So the time had finally come?’ he thought looking interest by this, he wonder what sort of person the Decimo would be. 

When they reach the airport, he bumped into one Mikahail Arbatov along with his two brothers, Nikolai and Dimitri and their mother. Whom to his annoyance also headed toward Namimori. 

He found out the reason why the three head son of the Arbatov were heading toward Namimori was because the inheritance ceremony will be held there within three month. All the higher mafia boss from around the world will be attending the ceremony. Mean Liu Fei Long would be their as well. 

Which dumped his mood. 

He watch as his mother and Anya Arbatov share a conversation as they waited in the lounge area. His mother and Anya Arbatov become close friend throughout the years because of their husbands.  
They always share gossiping about their children behind and in their presence when they can.

It’s amuse him, since his father and Victor Arbatov were childhood friend but don’t get along much. They only stick together because of their favorite person and precious friend, and that was Vongola Nono, Timoteo de Vongola. 

Mikhail share the same facial image as his father and the gray eyes. Expect for the hair. Mikhail had blonde hair which he inherited it from his mother. Since his father was born platinum blond hair. Nikolai on the other hand was completely the male version of their mother, while Dimitri is a mixed of both their father and mother, share the same hair as their father, but he had his mother green eyes. 

Asami sighed and excuse himself and went out for a smoke. 

Mikhail follow suit and smoke along with him. “What do you want, Mikhail?!” He asked not looking up at the men beside him and continued to inhale his cigarette. 

“Did you heard that Vongola Nono will be announcing the next Decimo tonight, in Namimori??? That meeting will be held at your new hotel there, I heard it’s from my mother.” He informed him. 

“No… but now I do, since you just informed me.” Asami said. “Well, we’re the same. Mother only told us yesterday and rush us to get to Japan and head straight to Namimori today. Dimitri even forced by mother to cancelled all his schedule, interview and plans for today.” Mikhail said as he lit his own cigar and added.

“Fei Long will be arriving later on too, I heard.” Mikhail said sounding interest and looking forward to this. 

“Hnn..” was all Asami could reply back. “I thought that you’ll be interested? I guess I was right about the rumors. About you and Fei used to be lover before thing went south.” Mikhail said.

“My relationship with Fei Long was a huge mistake a long time ago, and one I would not like to be reminded off.” He won’t admit it, but his relationship with Fei didn’t workout in the end. The incident years ago about the missing files that belong to the Long’s family was also the day he and Fei had a disputed that caused both their Famiglia in a tug of war. 

The reason why he and Fei even had a fight was because someone had killed both Fei’s father and older brother and stolen the deed and he was accused of by one of Fei’s men, when he never have killed the two or even lay a hand on his family to begin or stolen anything that belong to the long’s family to being with.

To say the less his father was angry and that was the reason his family reputation had been damaged.

In Ryuichi guilt. He repaid his father by rising their family from the ash and made it anew, and began to rule his father’s empire with ruthless rules, and control his father’s territory with an iron fist, he even expand his territory throughout Japan, just to pleased and made his father forgive him from the mistakes he had costed.

He learn his lesson and swear himself to never make mistakes, ever again. Until he met the boy in that bar. (An: 😂😂😂).

Soon their mother called for them that the plane had arrived. 

They arrived later on in a separate plane, and separate cars. 

Asami and his mother took their personal limousine. And drove the street of Namimori.

***

Namimori was a small town. So he was curious on how a small town look like. Since he never set foot in a place like this before. 

The place was small indeed, with few market, mall, school but plenty of houses and some apartment that looked like it needed maintenance. 

Soon they reach the hotel his mother’s rebuild not to long ago, Souh his driver open the door for them as he got out and was greeted with camera flash, journalists and reporter. He ignore them and didn’t give any comment and just went inside the building. He talked with the manager along with his mother. Telling him that he will have a private interview with one of the reporter that was hired, later on after he done announcing the opening of the hotel to the public.

He just nodded his head without giving any expression and give some few comment before heading out to the audience to announce the opening of the new hotel his family owned to the public in Namimori. 

When he was done, the mangers congratulate him before leading him into a private room where the interview is being held. 

His mother went to the office to finalize some paperwork and would be joining him in the interview later on, once she was finished.

One of his guard open the door for him and was greeted by a man who was looking outside the window. But to his surprise the boy who was looking outside the window was none other than the boy he was dreaming off, been sexual frustration for years and been looking for all those years ago. The boy was none other than ‘Takaba Akihito’.

All those years and month of searching and here he is. Sitting in front of him, unaware of anything that about to happen.

“Ah… Takaba-san, the client had just arrived.” The mangers said. “Oh, Okay.” Takaba said and turn around only to froze on his spot. 

‘Ah… he remember me… That good. This will make its easier for me.’ Asami thought with a smirk. 

The mangers continues to talk before he excused himself and left the room. His two bodyguards were still standing behind him, guarding. He chuckle before going toward and sat opposite the chair, facing Takaba. The boy didn’t even looked up, he just continued to play with his camera, looking nervously and trouble. 

Asami could not help it but find this cute. “So we meet again, my little kitty, or should I say, Takaba Akihito-kun.” His word send shiver down the boy body. “Hmm.. I take it that you still remember me, and of our night together 4 years ago..” 

The boy didn’t respond or even spoke. This annoy him, he hate it when people ignore him, especially from one Takaba Akihito. So he got up went closer and grab the boy chin and lift it upward to look him in the eye. “I don’t like being ignore, especially from you, my little kitty.” He said. He saw the boy just glared at him, but with a blush that grace those cute face. 

“Hmm.. That’s a new face… you never held that kind of expression when we slept together, four years ago…” he said. 

“That was four years ago. Time change, and people grow up.” The boy said with a cute angry face. Asami couldn’t help himself but to fine this cute and chuckle as he lean forward and kissed the boy on the lips. 

Which shock Takaba, eyes wide before he tried to push him away from him. 

“What the hell was that for?!” The boy asked, blushing madly, and wipe his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Just greeting our reunion with a kiss.” He said with a smirk and an amused look that he know would made the boy shiver, which the boy did. 

“Bastard. You can just kiss a guy on a first reunion meeting, you asshole!!” The boy growled and moved away from him. 

“Watch your mouth boy!” Kirishima snapped. Asami just wave his hand at his bodyguard. “It’s alright, and please leave, I would like to be alone with the boy.” Was his only reply before smirking at Akihito. When his two bodyguards left.

He stared back at the boy with a smirk and said. “So you’re the photographer and the journalist that Mr. Kaito hired? I can say that I’am pleases that it’s you.” He said. 

“W-What…?! W-who would want to interview you??? I only did it because I needed a job. Not because I wanted too!!!” The boy complained.

“Hmmm… really?? Then why haven’t you noticed that it’s would be me, you’re going to interview with, Hmm?” He asked. 

“I—-…” was the only reply Akihito could come up with then blushed when he had none to explain with. 

“In that case…” Asami said and went closer and began to touch the boy body, which made the boy gasp and protested. “W-wait what are you—-No!!! Stop!!!” Akhito begged and tried to push Asami off him, the boy moaned when Asami kiss his neck and nip at it. 

“Hnn.. s-stop…” The boy said, but the boy body react differently. “Hmm.. are you sure? Your body say otherwise..” Asami said and continue to nip, kiss and bite the boy neck who struggle to get away from him, this only excites him more. 

So he turn the boy around, put pressure on his weight to pin the boy down and lifted the boy shirt and began to lick and kiss the boy back hip. He heard the boy gasp and stilled. 

“That is… stay still and let’s me just pleasure you, like I did back then four years ago..” He said and run his hand toward the boy back up and down before going downward and pinched the boy butt underneath the cloth which earn him a gasp and a moan at the same time from the boy mouth. Beneath him. 

Then he pull down the boy pants, rubbed the boy inner hole before shoving a finger in. The boy gasped. “No!!! Stop!!! D-don’t.” Akihito said as he gasped again when he felt Asami’s finger moved inside him, pushing further in. Asami then shove a second finger inside the boy who moaned but refuse to crave in. 

“Still not giving in?” He tease. The boy just glared at him. “Hmmm… I think I like this side of you. Make me more exciting.” He whisper to the boy ears. 

“Go to hell!” Akihito retort. Asami just smiled. He was about to pull his pants down while pinning both the boy arms with his one hand, when a knock at the door interrupted them. 

He glared at the door while saying. “What is it?” 

“Ryūichi-kun, may I come in?” It’s was his mother. Asami cursed under his breath and got off, of the boy. He fixed himself up neatly and glanced up to see the boy doing the same, while glaring at him at the same time. Which only made him smirk up at the boy.  
The boy in return growled at him. They sat down on their respective seat, pretending nothing happen as Asami said. 

“You can come in now, mother.” He said. 

The moment the door open, Akihito took this chance to escape and run out the door, his mother looked surprised at this so did he. 

“Did you scared another reporter dear?” His mother asked a bit disappointed. 

“…No… I guess he’s just shy with having two people to interview with, his probably new to his job as well.” He lied. As his mother got inside the room and went to the bar to get some drink, Asami excuse himself and went toward the door and whisper to his two trusted bodyguards. 

“Go after the boy. Keeps and eye on him, follow where he is staying. And do not harm him, inform me the Moment you found where he is staying. Bring a few of our mean if it’s needed, but tell them to not harm the boy, Understood?.” He order.

“Yes, Asami-Sama.” They said and bowed their head before they left. Asami watch them leave before going back inside the room to entertain his mother for a bit, before he’ll join the hunt with his men into chasing after Akihito around the town.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh!!! Asami you’re one hard character to write!!! I was almost at my wits with writing in his point of view!!! Agh!!!! 😭😖
> 
> And I hope I didn’t write to badly or to much ooc???! And I hope I made Asami personality close to his original like in the manga.
> 
> I love and adore Asami Ryūichi, who doesn’t but man he’s one hard character to write!!! 😒
> 
> Btw, next pov will be Akihito!!! Yay!!! 😃✌🏻
> 
> Btw, hope everyone like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Akihito’s POV again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away, reunited, stalker, What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya all. Here chapter 7 on Akihito’s pov. It’s took me harder to come up with this chapter today. Ugh. Hope everyone will like this chapter.
> 
> Ps: I was half awake when I made this just now. So sorry if their any typo or grammar error. Will probably fix them when I’m fully awake later on. 😑

Chapter 7

The moment Akihito left the building, he made a run to the bus station and waited for the bus to arrive. He hide in some billboards beside the bus stop. 

He was aware that he been followed by Asami’s men. ‘Shit!!! I have to pick up Mitsuki and grab some cloths and food before heading to the train stations and get away from here… why is he always everywhere?! This is the 6 times, I got lucky that I didn’t get caught, before. But now.’ He thought. 

“Where did the brat go?” He heard one of the guard asked. “Shit!!! Boss is going to kill us if we return empty handed again… Hey, you go look over there, while I’ll go look over here?! Got it? Call Kirishima-san once you found him, he’ll handle it from their.” The guy said. 

He peaked out and saw the two guard talking with each other, before they went on separate routes. The other one went to the right side of the street while the other took the left. 

None of the two noticed him hiding behind the billboard beside the bus stop. When the bus arrived, he immediately went in. 

He sigh in relief, finally be away from the chaos. It’s was a good thing, since this bus next stop was on Nana’s street. 

When Akihito got of the bus, he went straight toward Nana’s house in a rush and knock on the door desperately. Tsuna open the door for him how looked surprise to see him came back earlier than he intended too, again. 

He also noticed that Tsuna have a worried look grace on his face. When the boy noticed his expression. So he just give the boy a reassuring smile before getting inside and picked up his son, who was asleep in the playroom along with the bag. He wave Tsuna goodbye and left.

Akihito first went to his apartments to pack a few thing. He know Asami will have his men searching for him throughout Namimori street, and would probably drop by door to door, like some cops chasing a criminal on the loss.

When he was done packing, picked up his son and went toward the door but stopped when the doorknob move. He then heard men’s talking outside. “Hurry up and pick the lock!!! We have to bring the boy back to Asami-Sama, before tonight event, or else we’re screwed if we come back empty handed again!!”

“Are you even sure that the old lady downstairs said that he live here.” One said. 

“Yea. I don’t think that old lady can lie. Oi! Haruka!!! Hurry up with that lock!!!” One said. “Look man, I’m trying okay?! Just chill and—“ 

Akihito didn’t linger any longer and went to find a hiding spot. Then he remember the walk in closet to his bedroom and went to hide their, just as he heard the door lock clicked and the guy hissed of ‘yes’, and the door banging, which almost woke up his sleeping son in his arms who whimper at the noise. 

“Shhh… hey, it’s okay… it’s okay.” Akihito reassure his son and try to claim the child by rocking the toddler back to sleep, which he thankful for since the boy went immediately back to sleep. 

He could hear Asami’s men search the house for him, he even heard one of the guy open the closet door. Its was a good thing that the closet had a secret hiding place from one of the cabinets. 

The guy cursed. “Shit!!! He’s not here!!!” The guy said. 

“He’s not in the living room either!”

“…uhhh… his not in the…. Uh, kid room either.”

“What?! The boy had a kid?!” One said. 

“Then he can’t go that far!!! If he had a kid with him, it’s slow him down!!! So he can’t be gone that fast!!!”

“You and you!!! Go check the other people next door. He probably hiding there!!!” The leader of the group said, as he heard four footstep disappear. 

“… Do you think he might drop off the daycare to pick up his kid and got off the bus there??” One said. 

“Shit!!! Why didn’t I think of that?! Come on!!” The leader said and left his apartment building. When he was sure that they where completely gone?

He got out of his hiding spot, peaked outside his closet. When it’s was clear he got out of their, and out of his bedroom, quietly. Then checked the outside window and found no shady car parked outside. Which he sighed in relief. 

He then went to pick up his bag put on a hat, shade and cover his son with a warm blanket before leaving the building and headed straight to the train station by taxi. 

When they reach their as he got off of the taxi and was about to head toward the entrance when he overheard. 

“What, do you mean all the train aren’t available??” One asked the guard. 

“I’m sorry sir. All the train station from Namimori are close due to an emergency problem. And all the stuff, the driver are being called for a meeting tonight. So they all took off.”

“Ahh!!! Shit!!! Where are we gonna be staying in the meantime?” One asked. 

“They’re a few cheap but comfortable hotel around the block sir. And don’t worry. The train station will be back in business tomorrow early in the morning at 5.” The guard said. 

“Yea. But all the hotels are all full, since there was plenty of foreigner people dropping by in Namimori, because of that new hotel that open, recently.” One said.

‘Dammit it!!! Now what?! Okay, claim down Akihito!!! First we need to eat, for now… will deal with the problem later when I’m not starving.’ Akihito thought. And move out of the train station walk around the street still he found a sushi shop nearby. 

An old man greet him as he did the same and sat at one of the chair and order a meal while holding his son on his other arms. 

“Just you and your son, kid?” The shop owner asked. “Yup… I just got back from work and from picking up my son, and the apartment I’am living in was in an emergency accident, so they advise the people that live their to stay in an inn in the meantime, while they fix the probably.” He said. 

“Oh, that terrible…” the guy said. “Tell me about. All the hotel seem to be full. I was going to stay at some of the inn. But they are all full.” He lied said. “That it’s a problem… so where are you staying at the moment? Do you have any friend you can stay with?” The old man asked. 

“Umm… I just moved here in Namimori 5 week ago. I’m actually from Tokyo… but my boss assign me here in Namimori… And I really didn’t have any chance to make friend when I arrived. Aside from dropping my kid of at the daycare center.” He lied, he could have stayed in Nana’s place, but he didn’t want to be a bother to her and her family and involved them. 

“Oh!!! If you want you can stay here for a few days, until your landlord inform you if the apartment had been fixed…” the guy said as he added. “We got four empty room available upstairs, anyway.” 

Akihito looked up. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Yes. And I can’t let you sleep outside, not when you have a kid, and that young… my goodness… I have a son too, you know… it’s wouldn’t be unfair… so please, it’s okay. I don’t mind… I’ll just inform my son when he get back. He did say that his staying for a sleepover at his friend place.” The guy said. 

“I… um, thank you.” Akihito said. 

“It’s nothing. Now here, free Ramen, and one food for the little tyke here. I hope his not to picky about food. I know some toddler can be too picky about their food.” The guy said. 

Akihito just chuckle at that. “No, he mostly eat anything, so no need to worried about that… and thank you again.” He said. The guy just wave his hand.

“I’m Yamamto shinjiro , by the way, and you are???” The guy asked. 

Akihito blinked his eyes. He know a boy with a Yamamoto. ‘Is he—- he is Takeshi’s father???’ He thought. 

“Oh, I’m Takaba Akihito… nice to meet you Yamamoto-san.” He said. 

“Same. And what about this little tyke?” The guy asked. “Oh, This here is my son, Mitsuki.”  
“That a great name… did your wife name him that because of the color of his eyes?” The guy asked. To which surprise him. “Uh, why yes… and… I’m actually his mom…” Akihito said, embarrassedly. 

The guy blink his eyes before realize it. “Oh, Oh!!! So you’re one of those rare guy, huh? “ he asked, Akihito just blushed. “Hey, no sweat!!! I’m okay with guys like you… I used to have a friend back in the old day who were a carrier like you, his married and have 5 kids now… so I’m cool with people like you.” Shinjiro said. 

Akihito give the old man a soft smile. “Still, thank you. Not most people are accepting people like us.” He said. 

“Tell me about it.” Shinjiro said. The two stayed the whole afternoon, eating their lunch while having conversation. Then later on, Shinjiro lead Akihito to one of the empty room, gave him some blankets, pillows and towels. And also show him to where the bathroom were. 

Akihito didn’t go outside, for the fear of getting caught by one of Asami’s men, so he spend the whole afternoon, helping Shinjiro run his sushi shop, while entertaining his son at the same time. 

Akihito was in relief since most of their costumers where normal civil and Japanese and not some suspicion guy or a foreigners. 

But then, later that afternoon, they received two foreign costumer, one that looked European. One With blonde hair and green eyes, about 6 feet tall. ‘His about the same height as Asami!’ Akihito thought as he added. ‘And very intimating.’

While the other one had, to his shocking surprise shared the same shade of platinum blonde hair like his, expect the eyes were green. He watch them sat on a chair while one of them was on the phone speaking in a foreign language. 

Then when the guy was done speaking on the phone he turned to face the younger blonde. They spoke in their language before calling a waiter for their order.

He watch Shinjiro went toward the two, at first he was worried, since Shinjiro doesn’t look like the type that could understand English, but to his surprise, Yamamoto Shinjiro spoken in English to the two foreigners. 

Then he saw Shinjiro went toward him. “I didn’t know that you could speak English?!” He asked. “Shocking?” Shinjiro asked. “Yes. I can speak and understand English too, since I work as a journalist.” He said. 

“Hmmm… that a dangerous job boy.” Shinjiro said, Akihito just gave the men a grin. “But anyway. The two order same sushi and a beef ramen. With some tea.” Shinjiro said. “Alright. Go take the counter while I’ll cook their meal.”

“Yes, sir!” Akihito said and went to move onto the counter.

Hours pass as he observed the two costumer. Just then a new costumer arrived. This time it’s another foreigner, with blonde hair, but what shock him was, the guy shared the same shade of hazel eyes as him. The guy was with three more company, and foreigners at that, and one asian one with blond hair, blue eyes, the other one had orange hair and light blue eyes. 

The other one was Asian (Japanese) with dark brown hair and black eyes. They’re talking among themselves before they noticed the other two foreigners, sitting. The blonde one with them looked surprise to see the two blonde due and went to greet them, in a foreign language. 

The two other foreigners that they sever awhile ago wave his hand at the other blond before looking at the guy with the same shade of hazel eyes as him. And spoke in English. “Hello, Iemitsu-san… nice seeing you here, you fancy for some ramen?” The younger blonde asked. 

“Nah! This two here want to try some sushi and ramen… I’m just going to have some katsudon.” The guy, Iemitsu said as the four sat beside the other two. Shinjiro motion for him to take the new costumer order. He sighed, grabbed a piece of paper and went toward them. 

He greet them in English. “Good afternoon, can I take your orders?” He asked. The blond guy with the hazel eyes, looked up at him only to look surprise at his presence which confuses him. The guy snap out of his shock before saying. “Oh… Hmm.. I would like to order some katsudon, this two here wants some sushi, make it a maki one, a tempura and Arata-san?” Iemitsu asked. 

“I’ll have some sashimi’s, with some herbal tea, and some Japanese rice.” He said. 

“Okay..” Akihito said and wrote that down. “Anything else?” He asked not looking them in the eyes, he had noticed that they were observing him for some unknown reason. He wish that they weren’t part of Asami’s group or men or co-workers. 

“Ah, some red ice tea, make that 4, please.” Iemitsu said. “Okay. I’ll be back with your order when it’s done.” Akihito said as he bow and left, his back shirt floated as he walk, making the four guys to seen his birthmarks at the back hip. 

Akihito didn’t saw their expression, but Iemitsu looked more shocked when he saw the birthmark. 

And went ahead inside to take their order to Shinjiro who greet him, took the paper while handing his son over to him. 

“Eh, Another ramen?” Shinjiro said. Akihito just gave the older man a smile. Then he felt his son grabbing his pants leg, and looked down, to see that his son was sleepy. 

“Shinjiro-san, do you mind if I take Mitsuki for a nap for a bit?” He asked worriedly. “Hmm… Oh sure go ahead. I can handle the new costumer for a while on my own.” He said. 

“Thank you. And oh, they’re foreigners. The new costumer I mean.” He said. 

“Hmm… their seem to be plenty of foreigners coming in Namimori this past few days… I heard from one of the costumer a few days ago, was because, their an annual event in that new hotel that just opening this morning. I think the owner of that place throw a party and invite some of his foreigners friends or co-workers, or fellow businessman, some of them where people that work for the government, and some are celebrities, while other are from some rich family, or something.” Shinjiro said. 

Akihito froze at this. Asami throwing a party because he just open a new hotel in a small town like Namimori and inviting his fellow foreigners friends and co-workers?! That was unheard of and unlikely of him. 

‘No. I bet all those people are some high class mafia… shit… if this place is filed with them, then what chances do I get in escaping here would be none…’ He thought worriedly. 

Not to mention those costumer out there looked suspicious to him, especially the four, since they all wearing a black and white suit. ‘The other two foreigners are probably one of their boss, or their boss’s kids or their boss’s friend kids.’ He thought. 

Akihito was torn between worrying and curiosity, he was worried that he’ll might be caught and handed over to Asami, and at the same time, curious. Since he never seen all the mafiaso gatherings around to celebrate a party or an annual event. 

‘Not unless Asami is some big shot or a higher class mob boss?’ Akihito thought. He shook his head and will worried about that later and took his boy upstairs. 

When he got out of the kitchen of the shop to take his kids up the stairs. He could feel the costumer eyes on his every move. He pretend to not noticed them and just went up the stairs. 

*  
Akihito placed his son on the Futon, cover the child with blankets and surrounded him with pillows from each side. before kissing his son on the forehead, grabbed a toddler monitor before heading out. 

When he arrived back downstairs, he was surprise to see Shinjiro talking with Iemitsu like they were friend. Shinjiro noticed him came down and motion for him to come toward them. 

“Takaba-kun, I like you to met Iemitsu, his the father of my son’s friend.” Shinjiro said. “And this are his co-workers. And those two over there he said was his boss’s kids.” Shinjiro added. 

“Oh… hmmm… nice to meet you all.” He said. They return the greeting, the costumer stay for a bit longer, talking with Shinjiro while he went and clean their plates back in the kitchen. 

He could swear he felt the blonde guy with hazel eyes watch his every move from the window and from where he was sitting while he busy himself in the kitchen. 

When the six costumer finally left. Akihito took this time to take a break and have some tea with Shinjiro. “It’s been months I haven’t seen Iemitsu. His kid, Tsunayoshi is a friend of my kid, Takeshi. Iemitsu came and eat here in my shop from time to time when he get a day off from his work back in Italy. You see, he told me he work For a company that was well know in Italy, called Vongola, I think?.” Shinjiro explained. 

‘Vongla!!! Shit!!!’ Akihito thought. Of course he know every powerful name of the mafia familgia, but don’t know how they look like. He only read on a files at the police station from one of his uncle when they used to work as a cop when he was young. 

The Vongola was a every well know and the most powerful mafia, in fact, the Vongola where the fonder and the head to all the others organization. Meaning, the Asami’s clan where under their control and commands of the Vongola.

‘that Iemitsu guy keeps giving the creep… I should get away from this town… if Shinjiro said the annual is being held here? There’s a chances, that those guys are gonna be staying for a bit longer. I have to get away from here and get on that train early tomorrow morning!!!’ Akihito thought.

That night, Akihito pack their things for tomorrow train, while leaving a letter of apology to Shinjiro for leaving earlier than he intended. He bath, and feed his son (breastfeeding) before taking the child to bed. 

*

The next day at 4am, Akihito quietly got up, pick up the bag and his son while leaving a letter on the fold up futon, and quietly got out of the house. 

He quickly made his way toward the train station. Unknown to him he was being followed by a black car.

His stalker follow him all the way to the train station. One of the guy grabbed his phone and called someone. “Boss, he’s about to take off.” The guy said.  
“Where is he now?” The boss asked on the other side of the phone. 

“At the train station, boss.” 

“…call Arata and Ivan, and orango. Tell them to follow the boy inside the train station. Make a grab at the boy if he’s about to step foot inside the train. And bring him to me, unharmed. Understood?.” 

“…What about his kid boss?” The guy asked. “…Bring the child along as well.” Their boss said. “Right away boss.” The guy said before hanging up, called Arata, Ivan and Orango and followed the boy inside the train station. 

Akihito was so un-aware that he was being followed. He took his time, eating, when his son suddenly wake up. 

“Oh, good morning sweetheart. You’re up early.” He Cooed the toddler. “…hungry.” Was the only reply he received from the child. 

“Okay. What do you want to eat?” He asked. “Milk.” The child replied. “…bottle or…” Akihito asked (1). The child shook his head when he hear the ‘bottle’. Akihito sighed. Finished eating his meal before carrying his son along with the bag and went to the breastfeeding area. 

His stalker stopped and waited outside the feeding room. While their female members (orango And Hikari) went inside and saw him, busying himself by breastfeeding his son, while he was texting someone. He didn’t noticed it. 

Akihito send a text messages to Takato. 

Hey, Takato. I’ll been caught. Pick me up at the train station in Tokyo. We Will be arrived there today at 8am. 

He send it. And received a reply quickly. 

From: Takato  
Shit!!! Really?! Okay man, Kou and I will be there. So you’ll be staying at mine place or in a hotel?? Text me ASAP. So I can booked you in an inn if you are staying in a hotel. 

Akihito thought of this over and replied back. 

In a hotel. I don’t want to involve you guys If I got caught again. 

From Takato:  
Okay… but what about Mitsuki???

Akihito stared at his phone before looking down on his kid who looked up at him with a curious look, he can’t help it but to gave the kid a kiss on the forehead before replying to his friend. 

I’ll drop Mitsuki off at my uncle place. I got things to settle with the child’s father. 

Akihito replied. He looked about ready to burst into tears with his idea. But he didn’t want to put his son in danger. So he had no choice. 

He received a reply of ‘okay. With a thumb up and sad emoji’ from Takato. 

When his son finished drinking. He got up, picked the bag and his son and went out the feeding room area and went to where he will aboard the train.

The train haven’t arrive yet. So he took this time entertaining his son with some toys. 

He didn’t noticed that one of his stalker walked by and dropped a tracking device inside his bag while he busy himself with his son.

When the train finally arrived. He got up. Then noticed two suspicions people tuning in with his move. He didn’t stay long and made his move. Picked up his son and the bag and quickly yet carefully went inside the train. As the train closed. He give his stalker a tongue out when they missed of grabbing him. 

He could see the two guy cursed before one of them pull out a phone. Probably to inform their boss, soon the train took off. Akhito sighed in relief at this and hugged his son tightly and closely to him. 

*  
(0…0)/ baby shark, du du du, baby shark~ 😂✌🏻  
*

When Akihito arrived at Tokyo. He was greeted by his friend. He sighed in relief and hugged them before they left the train station to head in the hotel Takato booked him into. 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one chapter that hard to write and up come with. And sorry if it’s short. 😂✌🏻 
> 
> And on (1) I have a niece who do both, drink from bottle and breastfeeding. She turning 5 this February. And yes, she still breastfeeding. :v 😁✌🏻 
> 
> And omg!!! Iemitsu finally get to see his first born it’s still alive. Without Akihito knowing. 😋
> 
> Don’t worry. Asami and Akihito will have their real reunion soon enough. But for that to happen, I need to get everyone tangle up in their mess first. 😂😂😂✌🏻
> 
> Next chapter would be… Hmm.. who should I pick next??? 🤔


	8. Iemitsu’s Pov again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocking new, family drama, plan what plan?! And on a goose chase, What next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!!! I found out that this story had 101 kudos!!! Yess!!!! 😍✌🏻
> 
> Btw, here chapter 8... woot!!! Btw, would anyone want me to make some of the Haikyuu character as Ryuichi and Akihito’s second or third kids??? I’m also planning to make Akira from persona 5 as their kid too. But I’m not sure if anyone would like that idea. So let’s me know in the comments. 🤔
> 
> And @fanfic3112: sorry but I already redo the whole chapter 8. And I like the outcome of this one, Thanks for the great many idea, it’s made this chapter 8 more enjoyable to write. So please don’t stop giving any suggestions for this story. 😂😘✌🏻

Chapter 8 

Iemitsu was surprise to see the boy at the sushi shop. He didn’t need to have doubt. The boy had that lion shape birthmark on his back hips, like his first born son had. And not to mention the boy looked like a male version of his beloved ‘Ayaka’. And he couldn’t help but to watch the boy busy himself in the kitchen.

Even Nikolai and Dimitri looked uncomfortable seeing the image of their dead sister face on the boy face. Dimitri never get to know his sister since she died when he was a baby. But he seen plenty of photo of her throughout the mansion.

Nikolai on the other hand got to know and grow up with their sister. He was 8 when she died. Mikhail was still very young to remember her. 

Even Ivan and Arata looked shock by it. Mostly Ivan, Ivan was Ayaka personal bodyguard and nanny. Ayaka was like a daughter to him. 

When they got out of the shop.

“That boy… their no doubt… he’s—-.” Ivan said but stopped. 

“He’s our Akihito… I remember holding him in my arms when big sister let’s me.” Nikolai said. 

“Brother. Aki got a kid.” Dimitri said. At that, Iemitsu could not help but to clenched his fist and cursed. “This is going to be a problem… Father want to married Akihito off to Ryuuichi, by the Nono request so that he can have the right to wear the Vongola crest ring.” Nikolai said.

“Do you think his married???” Ivan asked. “That would be more complicated if he does.” Arata said. “No… he doesn’t have a wedding ring. So he’s not married to anyone. My guess is. He probably got pregnant by his boyfriend kid, when he was young? But the guy probably didn’t want anything to do with their kid. It’s just my guess.” Dimitri said. Everyone gave him a disbelief look. “What?! It’s could happen… I mean I know plenty of celebrities that got pregnant with their boyfriend kid. It’s not that far fetched. You know.” Dimitri said and was about to lit his cigar only to be pluck away from him by Ivan. 

“You’re too young to be smoking, young man!!!” Scolded Ivan. “OMG!!! Ivan-san, I’m 24!!! I’m not a kid you can mother hen anymore!!!” Dimitri complain and glared at his long time nanny. 

Iemitsu roll his eyes at them and walked off. They follow suit. “So what now??”

“For now. We should keeps quite about this… think of something. Call if anyone had any idea?!” Ivan suggested. 

With that everyone went back to the hotel, the annual event were been cancel for another day due to Hiroto and his son had a disputed. Iemitsu didn’t want to know why, so he left and head home. 

When he got home, he was greeted by his wife Nana, while Tsuna was watching some Korean drama series on the tv. He started at his second born son before motion for his wife to sit beside him on the living room couch and told Tsuna to mute the TV. They were his family. 

He wonder what life would be if Akihito grow up with them? Or what would his second family reaction when he tell them about Akihito. They had the right to know about his first born son, he been keeping it a secret for such a long time that it’s wasn’t fair to them, married were supposed to be communicating and understanding each other, and compromise. So he took a deep breath and said. 

“Nana… their something you need to know.” He started, Tsuna looked panicked by this, probably thinking that his father would tell him about their shady mafia business.

“I… before we first meet and got married… D-do you remember the first time you saw me back then at the café shop you worked?” He asked. 

He saw his wife nodded her head, while Tsuna looked confuse, curious then interested. “I remember… you looked lost and like you just lost a love one. I didn’t want to ask because it was none of my business. And I know that you would let’s me know when you’re ready… but years have passed and you never did. So I thought that you got over it, and didn’t want to bother me about it.” Nana said. 

Iemitsu can’t help but to smile at this. Nana was always very understanding, it’s why he felt in love with her and married her.

“I never did get over it… Even now.” Iemitsu said. Then begin to explain about his first love, his first fiancée, and how the woman died, and about his first born son, his first born missing son. Then he told them that he finally found him, just tonight. And told them the boy name was Takaba Akihito. To say the less, his wife and son looked surprised and shock. 

“Akihito… as in Takaba Akihito?!” Tsuna said with shocking realization. 

“Takaba-kun, as in, little Mitsuki’s mom?!” Nana said. Now it’s was Iemitsu turn to look shock. “W-What?!” He asked in shock. 

“Dad, you said that my brother had platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes with a lion shape birthmark… Mitsuki’s mom had those…. I saw his birthmark one time and ask him of it. And I always wonder why Akihito eyes look so familiar… he had yours and mine…. But if his my brother… And if his real mom is dead. then why did he say that his mom was still alive?…” Tsuna asked as he added when he realize something.

“Unless the woman who raise him never told him the true… he know that the father who raise him, wasn’t his real father. The guy said so… so… he really…is… My brother…?!… wait does this mean…” Tsuna finally realize why his father where telling him about this and got up and shouted. “You can’t NOT HIM!!!” Tsuna said before he took off, run out the house. 

“TSUNAYOSHI!!!” His wife called the boy. “Nana, wait here. I’ll go bring him back..” Iemitsu said and was about to go and chase his second born when Nana said. “You know… I’m mad at you for not telling me this sooner. But I understand, dear. But please go easy on our boy… And one more thing… What are we going to do about Akihito and his son Mitsuki?!”

Iemitsu stopped then realize something. His first born son was the mother of Ryuichi’s kid. ‘Ah shit!!! Why dear lord, why?!’ He screamed in his head before taking a deep breath and answer to his wife. 

“Will deal with that when the time come.” He said, and turn around to kiss his wife on the lips before he took off to find his second born son. 

Unknown to them, Reborn heard everything and couldn’t help but to smirk at this. He was up to something no good.

When Iemitsu finally found his son, tired and wore himself off from crying and had fallen asleep in the park near the slide. He sighed before shaking his head and carried the boy back home. 

‘Honestly, why do you have to be so difficult, Tsuna?! I can only hope your older brother wouldn’t be to difficult to handle as well.’ He prayed. 

When he return back, he was greeted by his wife at the door and caress their son head as he took the boy in his bedroom, lay him down in the bed before he left.  
When he went downstairs he saw his wife made some tea. And told him that she’s willing to help and welcome his other son. He was thankful of that and kissed his wife goodnight as the women went ahead to sleep in their bedroom. 

He on the other hand went out the yard. Took out a cigar and lit it. It’s was late at night, around 10pm in the evening.

Then he remember, Akihito was out their roaming around Japan with a toddler, not knowing the dangers he might caught himself in. ‘Should I… tell him?...I wonder… no, I should just tell him. He might be willing to help us get Akihito’s to safety and bring him home, to were he actually belong…’ Iemitsu said and made up his mind, Akihito and his son safety were more important. So he prayed to the god to keeps the boy and his son safely for now as he pull out his cellphone and called the only person he really didn’t want too but had no choice. He dial ‘Asami Hiroto’ number and waited.

To say the less, Asami Hiroto was shock and furious at his news. He still sound angry, probably due to his fight with his son an hour ago. And told him to meet him at the meeting room in the hotel that the Asami’s owned and called the other people who were involved (in other word, the people who found Akihito). 

Hiroto told Iemitsu to repeat what he told him on the phone to everyone. Everyone where shock when he told them this. Especially Nikolai and Dimitri.

To say the very less, Arata looked frightening when his boss gave him the serious look, one that look like he want to kill someone. 

“So you’re telling me that you have found your first born son, Nono’s grandson and the fiancé of my son… And also, said boy got pregnant with my son’s kid, and didn’t told them or us about this, until now?” Hiroto asked as he added. 

“Are you sure you’re not fooling me, Iemitsu?” 

Iemitsu was sweating like a bucket. Now he truly understands why everyone fear the Asami, Hiroto was one scary guy, the wild, fire, promising of torture in those golden eyes was very intimidating. 

Arata-san was on his knee, shivering and flinching in fear.

Hiroto was smoking like their was no tomorrow. A sign that he was furious. Very furious.

“And you, Arata. You have know that my boy father a child week ago, so why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…I… wanted too… boss… B-but… the situation we are in.. and I didn’t know that the child’s mother was Akihito, until Iemitsu told us the news… Just now.”

Hiroto just gave his trusted and left-hand guardian a look of disappointment before turning those look to the children of Victor’s. 

“Nikolai, Dimitri… why haven’t you inform your father of this?” 

The two just looked away, ashamed. Hiroto gave a heavy sigh before pinching and messaging his forehead. 

“Ryuichi is already being difficult and refusing to be married to the Nono’s grandson. He wouldn’t tell me why. But if what you said Iemitsu is true. Then.” Hiroto said before turning to one of his men and said. 

“Hikaru, go and fetch Kirishima-kun for me.” Hiroto order. “Right away boss.” Hikaru said bowed and left. 

Everyone look confuse at this and wonder what Kirishima had to do with any of this. 

When Kirishima along with Hikaru arrived he looked and felt awkward before kneeing in front of the head boss of the Asami. Hiroto was the one who adopted and hire Kirishima as one of his son guardian, the boy ended up being Ryuichi’s right hand-man. And had been loyal to the family ever since. 

“Kirishima, how my son doing?” Hiroto asked. “Furious, Hiroto-Sama. He been at the dojo for hours, venting his angry on a dummy toy, sir.” 

“Hmmm… Kirishima… I want you to be honest with me. Had my son found someone he’s interest in?” He asked. “Sir?... Uh, I don’t want to betray Ryuichi-Sama trust… but, well, he had been… looking for that one boy he’s interest with, four years ago.” Kirishima said. 

“Hmm… And does that boy happen to be ‘Takaba Akihito?’.”

Judging by Kirishima surprising look that their head boss knew. “I see.” Hiroto had that interesting look on his face. “I would like to have the boy profiles… I’m sure that Ryuichi has already lets you search for those.”

Hiroto asked. Kirishima nodded his head, bowed, left then return back with the boy profiles. Hiroto read it before closing the files and nodded to Kirishima. “You may go now, Kirishima. And do not mention this to Ryuichi. It’s will only angrier him more.”

“As you wish, Hiroto-Sama.” Kirishima said, bowed before he left.

Everyone where silence until. “Iemitsu, are you willing to risk having Akihito back?”

“What?” Iemitsu looked confuse at this. “I’am asking if, you’re willing to risky getting your first born son back by kidnapping him?!... doing the normal approach will not work… judging by what wrote on this files. He’s a journalist photographer one that worked for the cops, played sport. And smart at that… we will have to do a smart trap to lure him in.”

“…. How are we gonna do that?! From what I can see, Ryuichi’s men couldn’t even catch him! The kid can probably easily to escape like an eel.” Ivan argue. 

“Are you fucking telling me that my kid an animal??? His your boss grandson too, you ass!!!” Iemitsu hissed. 

The two who were arguing didn’t noticed Hiroto pissed off look, but Nikolai, Dimitri and the other were already moving away from a very pissed of Asami Hiroto. Hiroto took a deep breath, tapped his cane on the floor loudly to get the two arguing moron attention. Which made the two to halt and snapped their attention to him. 

“Are you two moron done arguing?” He asked with a raise brow, but his eyes held one word ‘do not tease me, you will not like what will happen’. So Iemitsu and Ivan shut up.

“I made a promise with Timoteo that I will Help him find his first born grandson years ago. And I still keeps that promise. After all, the boy will be Ryuichi’s future wife. It’s would be a waste not to have him be a part of the Asami’s clan.” Hiroto said. “What about the child, boss?” One asked. 

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem. If the child is indeed Ryuichi’s son, than I have no problem with that. This will only be easy to bribery the boy into marrying my son.” Hiroto said. 

“Wait… you’re serious about kidnapping my son, and threat him by involving my grandson???” Iemitsu asked in disbelief. 

“Hmm… I’m not putting my grandson into risk. I’m only going to threat your son into marrying Ryuichi by force to put their son into custody.”

“That unfair!!!” Iemitsu protested. “Nothing is fair, Iemitsu… is either that or nothing.” Hiroto said. 

Iemitsu wanted to argue more but was held and stopped by Nikolai who shook his head. 

“So what the plan?” Nikolai asked.

“ the plan is very simple. I want some of our men to keeps an eye on Akihito. Follow wherever he went. In fact, tell some of our men to stay over night to where the boy is staying at. They can sleep in the car. I just want them to guard the boy 24/7 hours.” Hiroto said as he added. “And if he made a move to escape or head toward the train station or the bus? Follow him and drag him back to the hotel.” He said. 

“Simple enough. But what if he put up a fight?! Judging by the look of it. He know how to put up a fight and find a way to escape.” Nikolai asked. 

“Then will block his escape. Corner him. Or sedative him.” Hiroto said as he add more. 

“And send some of our men all over Japan. If he managed to escape and got on the train or the bus. Someone from the other side should stop him and bring him back here in Namimori.” 

“Might as well put a tracking device on his bag or pocket he’s wearing. That way we can easily track him down.” Dimitri added.

Hiroto approve of that idea. 

“tell Giovanni to ask some. Arata, ask dr. Shamal to gave you some sedative.” Hiroto said. 

“Wait!!! what do we do once we catch him?” Ivan asked. “The first thing we will do, is do a DNA test to make sure that what we caught is actually our long lost Akihito before informing Timoteo. After that? That ups to Timoteo to deiced.” Hiroto said. 

“And if he is not, Akihito? What then?” Nikolai asked. 

Hiroto just give him a glance, then turn away before answering. “Will deal with that once we caught him. But for now. We need to make a move. Now!!!.” Hiroto said as he tapped his cane on the floor, a signal to get to work. 

Iemitsu can’t help but stare in awe. No wonder why the Asami’s clan were called the brain and the swat team of the Mafia world, they’ll go to any lengths to get the task done, with or without any risk.

Everyone around Iemitsu went to do what Hiroto said. Hiroto even ask Nikolai permission to use some of his men for the hunt, which the boy agreed. 

So they set the plan into motion. 

One of Nikolai’s men where guarding the sushi shop, even Ivan and Arata stayed over inside the shared van, just outside the sushi shop. Nikolai, Hiroto And Iemitsu were on first call away, to inform them of what happen. 

Then at 4am in the morning. One of Hiroto’s men inform them that Akihito just left the shop with the kid and went straight to the train station. 

Both Ivan, Arata and Hiroto’s men follow the boy, quietly and slowly. 

They watch the boy eat. Then follow the boy, but stopped when the boy went through the breastfeeding room. Two of their female guardian went inside and placed a tiny tracking device inside the boy bag, further, so that the boy wouldn’t find it.

They continue to follow the boy, even watch from the tiny camera that was ached from each guardian clothes.

Then just as Hiroto suspected, the boy did managed to get away and got inside the train, even mocking them. It’s was a good things that they placed the tracking device. 

Arata’s men who were in Tokyo along with Ivan’s men were there. They guide their men and follow the boy, with his friend to the hotel. 

They waited outside while one of their girls went in and followed the boy. 

Iemitsu listen and watch the event unfold.

Then two of Akihito’s friend went out of the building, while saying something about buying some take out for Akihito. So it’s mean that the boy and his kid where the only one left inside the hotel. 

Nikolai’s motion for his men to go get the boy. To say the less. They where surprised when they got inside Akihito’s hotel room to find it empty, and found the tracking device that they placed inside the boy bag, been broken into pieces on the floor. 

Nikolai’s men cursed and went to look for the boy. Iemitsu glanced at Hiroto to see if he angry at this, only to find the older men looking amused and was chuckling and mumbling. “No wonder why my son is so smitten over the boy. He had spunk. Ryūichi must have enjoy the thrill of chasing a worthy prey. Almost remind of my sweet wife, Lily.”

Iemitsu cannot help but to feel awkward by this. He could only hope that Akihito wouldn’t make it harder for them to catch him. He didn’t want to know how long can Hiroto stay claim and patiently while trying to track and chase the boy down.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!!!! Wow!!! I… uhhh… *whistle* I’m surprise at myself for making this chapter. And Hiroto seem to start getting interest in Akihito. 
> 
> Hmmm… sorry so not sorry!!! And I promise next chapter, Akihito will be caught!!! Asami Hiroto isn’t just going to quit not until he caught a great prey… Uh Oh!!! Ryuichi might get jealous of that! oops!. 😂✌🏻


	9. Chapter 9: Asami Ryuichi’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is one, Akihito on a run, and Asami family get to met his son. So what can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and here chapter 9. In Ryuichi pov again. Hope you all will like it. It’s a bit short since Ryuichi isn’t an easy character to write and keeps to his original self. 
> 
> And sorry I couldn’t post this yesterday. Got busy with school project that had a deadline today. Ugh!!! 😑😑😑😑

Chapter 9

Ryuichi take his time venting his angry on a dummy toy in the dojo just beside the condo on top of the hotel since yesterday and today after he woke up. The top floor of the hotel where the Asami’s family condo. With 3 floor, 30 bedrooms, private pool, gym, dojo, kitchen, living room, playroom for the adult, mini bar, cinema and a mini garden.

But Ryuichi spend his time in the dojo. His mother had long gone left him along to vent his angry and let him be, still he cool off. 

He took his time before he call it a day. Took off the kendo uniform and went to his personal luxury room to take a long bath in his luxurious bathroom.

Then he fancy of ravished Akihito in this huge open space tub, the image of the young blonde glowing and moaning wantonly beneath him naked at he pleasures the boy had made him shiver in desire.

He open his eyes and could feel his erotic. He got up, wash his hair and body, then dry himself up before grabbing the phone and called his faithful right hand man. 

“Yes, Asami-Sama?” Kirishima asked on the other side of the phone. “I want the car ready, we are going to hunt down Takaba, today.” He order. 

“Right away, Asami-Sama.” Kirishima said before excusing himself. 

Asami put the phone down before going toward his closet. And put on a suit. Grab a cigar and lit it before heading out of the hotel.  
Kirishima was waiting for him when he got down and lead him outside the hotel and got inside the limousine.

Kirishima then inform him that he received the news to one of their men that the boy had left Namimori and was back in Tokyo. Which made Asami surprise and made his mood sore.

“Kirishima… I want our men in Tokyo to capture Akihito, unharmed and bring him back here, to me. And tell them to take the train back here when they have the boy. And they can use sedative, if it’s needed.” Ryuichi said. 

“As you wish. Asami-Sama.” Kirishima said. “For now, I want to stay in the lounge of the train station. Tell our men in Tokyo that I will wait for them there, when they had Takaba.” He order. “Yes sir.” Kirishima replied. 

So, here he was at one of the private lounge in Namimori train station waiting for one hour, while reading a newspaper. 

Then a while later he heard the news that his father’s men, Victor and the Nono’s men were also in Tokyo and where also chasing his Takaba. Which only made him angry, he wonder how did they know or why they were after his Akihito. 

“Kirishima. Prepare the car. Where going back to where father is. I would like to speak to him. And tell our men in Tokyo to continue looking for the boy and bring him back here, tell them to take Takaba at the hotel.” 

Kirishima was feeling uncomfortable and had a bad feeling that his boss and his father were about to have another fight. This time because of Takaba. 

When they arrived back to where his father was. Which happen to be one of the private meeting room back at the hotel, with monitors cameras and video. Ryuichi was greeted with not just his father but also with Iemitsu, Nikolai, Dimitri, Victor (who looked pissed off), Mikhail (who looked confuse, since he been dragged off to by their father from the casino), Reborn and of course the Nono himself who seem to be displeased with something. 

Asami asked why everyone was having a secret meeting without him. Iemitsu explained why. Apparently, Reborn had over heard Iemitsu conversation with his wife and son, that he had another child, his first born, and he happen to have found the boy, and haven’t inform his father or Victor, and that the child happen to be Akihito Takaba who had been missing for 24 years. And who happen to be the grandson of Victor Arbatov. To which shock Mikahail in surprise, that his missing nephew was even still alive.

Asami Ryuichi too, but he remains claim unlike Mikahail who was freaking out. Then the Nono (Timoteo) explained that they need to capture the boy be trained as the next Decimo since Iemitsu’s second son had refuse to do so.

His father already know this as well. He wanted to lash out at his father for not telling him, but restrained himself from doing so. And even said that he wanted to join in the hunt. 

Everyone in the room know why, expect for the Nono, Victor and Mikhail. 

They watch the live stream video in front of them and listen as well. The boy was quick and very smart. He managed to escape not just two of Victor guard but also nine of his father and the Nono guardian. 

Thought it’s confuse Ryuuchi for a bit as to why the boy was carrying a big blanket in his arms. Until they heard a toddler cry from said blanket in the arms of the boy. Of course Victor and Nono heard it too in shocking surprise and asked Iemitsu. 

To say the less they were shock especially Victor and Ryuichi himself as well that Akihito had a child. And that Ryuichi found out that his Akihito was a born carrier.

He clenched his fist. He wanted to know who father the child that Akihito got pregnant with. But no one would answer him that. Which only made his mood sore.

Timoteo was mostly likely disappointed with this but not angry. He had reveal his plan that Akihito was supposed to be his future wife and was supposed to give him an heir. Not someone else child, while being the next Decimo. 

Ryuichi asked his father this to which his father answered him about the Nono’s plan, that Akihito was the chosen fiancé for him, since he would be the one to run the Vongola empire in Akihito states. This, he claimed down and just had a pleasant smugly look, but still pissed at his father for not telling him this sooner. 

He saw Iemitsu displeased look and like he wanted to punch him but restrained himself.

They continue to watch the event unfold in the screen until Ivan groaned loudly. 

“Six time!!! Six time for hours that we been chasing the boy since 5 in the morning!!! And he still managed to escape!!! Their no end to this!!! The boy isn’t even slowing down!!!” Ivan looked pissed off with how stubborn Akihito was being and crushed his cigarette stick, he’s not the only one, Ryuchi noticed his father was getting close to lashing out soon.

“He has a lot of Energy…” Arata said in awe. “Where does he even get that much energy?!?!” One of Timoteo’s guardian comment. 

“He play sports when he was in high school. Even got to be the captain of the Volleyball team, is what I heard from my wife.” Iemitsu informed them proudly. Ryuichi already know this, since he read the boy files, he just nonchalantly inhale his cigarette.

“But shouldn’t that tone down a bit after he had a child???” One asked, but nobody answer that guy question.

Soon Ryuichi was enjoying the fun of watching the thrill of trying to hunt down his Akihito by his men and the others. He was enjoy watching the boy put up a fight each time that he was caught and still managed to escape, even throw an insult at his captor.

“Careful!!! Do not harm him or the child!!!” Victor warned from his ear piece to his men who were trying to make a grab at Akihito who had a toddler in his arms, only to got away from it. 

Hours later, they noticed that Akihito slowed down his move and then completely stop when the child in his arms had stared to make a fuss and began to squirm, uncomfortablely.

Ryūichi didn’t hesitate and told one of his men from his ear piece and said. “Kaito. Now.” He order and watch as Kaito went toward the distract Akihito by his son who was trying to clam the crying and squirming toddler down in his arms while glaring at his captor in front of him. Not even noticing Kaito from behind him who went toward him quietly, carefully and quickly and injected the sedative on the boy neck. The boy panicked when he feel the syringe made contact with his skin and began to struggle, but then began to feel the effect of the sedative and completely stopped struggle before he got knocked out of unconscious.

Everyone screamed the ‘yes’ and the ‘finally’ while Ryuuchi said. “Haruka. Grab and take the child from Akihito, before he lost his grip. Kaito, bring the boy and the child back to base (ie: the hotel).” He order, and heard his men said ‘yes boss’ on the other side of the ear piece. 

Everyone in the room sighed in relief while Ivan glared at Iemitsu. “What?” Iemitsu asked confusedly as to why Ivan was glaring at him. “Why does most of your kids are stubborn and difficult to handle? I mean, Tsuna still being difficult and refuse to be the next Decimo. Akihito—- well, we’re not even sure if he willing to be the next Decimo, but still. And not to mention he is hard to catch!!! Ayaka wasn’t even that hard to raise!!! Where did Akihito get that sort of attitude and spunk???” He asked. 

Ryuichi to where curious about this. One of Timoteo’s men looked uncomfortable at this before Nie brown finally said. “Uhhh… among Nono’s children… Iemitsu was the wild and trouble maker and difficult one as a child to raise.” 

Then another added. “He would mostly throw tantrums, climbing up the tree, frightened the maid and so on… At less he tone that down when he reach his teens…. But uh… but he wasn’t an easy child to raise but Akihito is a whole lot of new and different level—-“ 

Iemitsu was sweating like buckets in embarrassment. Everyone looked amused by this, Ryuchi just raise his brow at this as they waited for their men to arrived with Akihito and the child. 

As they waited, they also order some food and drink and talk among each other about the plan and what to do, now that they had Akihito. 

Of course the first thing Timoteo ask was to do a DNA test to prove that the boy is actually their long lost Akihito. Before jumping into training the boy as the next Decimo. Timoteo had chosen Reborn, Hiroto, Victor and of course Ryūichi himself as the boy mentor.

Victor who would teach the boy about history (mafia history), language, martial arts. Reborn with same methods he teach Tsuna and guns. And Hiroto and Ryuichi would teach the boy about etiquette, and how to be a proper mob boss and of course to be a proper wife to the Ryuichi and to the Asami’s clan.

Hiroto even asked Timoteo if his wife can teach the boy to be a proper spouse to his son. Which Timoteo agreed. Ryuichi couldn’t careless. He already liked the way Akihito is. He didn’t want the boy to complete change, just because he have too. 

Ryuichi then noticed Iemitsu plight expression by this and couldn’t help but to pity the father. 

When Their men arrived with Akihito and his children town. 

They were greeted with a shocking surprise. Well everyone, expect for Iemitsu, Arata and Ivan all looked shock. Hiroto and Reborn just raise their brow at this in surprise, while Ryuchi had a mixed feeling and expression.

Because the child in Haruka’s arms looked like a mini version of both Hiroto and Ryuichi. 

“Holy macaroni in a plate… What?!” Nie brown asked which earn him a weird look from everyone, while earning himself a smack to back of the head by Viscounti. 

Ryuichi on the other hand ignore the commotion as he went toward the child in Haruka’s arms and eye level himself with the boy, golden eyes met gold, before smirking. “I see.” He said. 

The child was his and Akihito, he had guessed that the night they slept together 4 years ago had created them a miracle, although he wanted to deny that, a little bit. And at the same time proud.

“What’s the meaning of this?!... Hiroto?” Timoteo asked a bit displeased. “Don’t accused me. I haven’t even meet your grandson until now. So I’m not the child’s father. And beside. I’am faithful to my wife, I wouldn’t cheat on her, I cherish her to much to do that. And hurting her is the less thing I would not want to do. Although the boy spunky attitudes Interest me.” 

Ryuichi didn’t like the thought of his father taking an interest at his Akihito so he said. “Takaba Akihito is mine, father.” He exclaimed with a serious expression. To which everyone stared at him in disbelief. Ryuichi took another slip of his wine before explaining to everyone, their was no point in hiding the truth or lying, not when the evidence was presented. 

That yes, he had meet Akihito years ago, when the boy was 18, and yes they flirt, drink, but never got drunk, the boy was willing to have sex with him without thinking of the consequences. And yes, they may have forgotten to use a condom. When Ryuchi was done explaining, nonchalantly might he add, and avoided looking at his father and everyone who had the displeased look grace on their face. 

Even the Nono looked disappointed by this as he message his forehead. 

Victor couldn’t help but to rub his face and groan, he wanted to scream and punch someone, prefer Ryuichi but restrained himself from doing so, or else it’s will woke up the sleeping Akihito who were still in Kaito’s arms. 

“Boss, should we do the DNA test now while Akihito is still unconscious?” Arata asked. Ryuchi saw the Nono, nodded his head and motion for one of his men to take the boy to the medical room on the second floor, where Dr. Shamal was waiting. The Nono even have Viscounti to guard and be of assistance to the boy. 

“Okay, that one down…. What are we going to do with the child???” Ivan asked as he went toward the toddler who looked curious at everyone. Until the child attention went to Arata who noticed it and looked like he wanted to be elsewhere and reach his arms to the men. 

Ryuichi looked curious by this, wondering why his son, he still needed to get used to the fact that his a father now. Watch the toddler began to squirm in Haruka’s arms. 

“Hey, come on now, behave.” His guard told the child softly and nervously. But the child wouldn’t take none of it and began to make a fuss. “Haruka, is alright, Lets the child go.” Ryuichi order. 

He watch Haruka nodded his head and put the boy down, carefully and watch the toddler went toward Arata and clenched on the older men pants. The toddler began to make baby noise to get his attention. 

Arata on the other hand was sweating like bucket since he was getting look from his fellow guardian and the four other boss in the room. When Arata didn’t pick the toddler up, the child began to whimper and out right cry. When he didn’t get want he want.

“Oh for heaven sake! Just pick up the child, Arata!!!” Ivan said. Arata did just that and the toddler stopped crying and began to squeal and playfully smack Arata’s check, and chanting ‘play with me’.

Nobody would want to admit it, but seeing a mini version of Asami Ryuichi and Hiroto being this cute made them want to laugh or coo at the child for being cute, other want to take a photo but restrained themselves from doing so for the fear of facing Hiroto or Ryuichi wrath. They never know that the two powerful and scary mob boss could be this cute as a child. Well, metal image aside. 

“Arata. Since my grandson seem to take a liking to you. You will be the child nanny. Until further notice (mean until they can find a nanny they can trust to take care of the toddler). And beside you already got that experience with Ryuichi.” Hiroto said nonchalantly.

After all, Arata was Ryuichi personal bodyguard and nanny when he was young. 

“What??” Arata asked and almost dropped the toddler he was carrying. 

“Is that alright with you Ryuichi?” Hiroto asked, thought he didn’t need to ask his son of this. 

“Hn… I’m fine with that…. But I would also like Haruka to join in being the child’s personal bodyguard. And Haruka Tell Kaito, That he will be Akihito personal bodyguard and assistant from now on.” He order. 

“Yes boss.” Haruka said. 

When the others came back and told them that Akihito is in one of the private bedroom in the condo at 12 floor of the hotel, just beside Ryuchi’s personal hotel room (ie: suit). With guard surrounded and guarding both the front and the back of the 12 floor. And two bodyguards from the inside and outside of Akihito’s private room. So they would catch if the boy attempt escape again. 

“Do you think he will try to escape again?!” Ivan asked Arata. “Who know??? But I don’t think he will get that far. Not with the kid here with us. The first thing he probably do when he woke up is look for his kid.”

Ryuichi thought of it. He wanted proof that this child with them was and in fact actually his and Akihito’s child, not just some kid who look like him. So he went toward Arata who were entertaining the toddler. Got on his knee to eye level the child. Reach up his finger with the Asami’s ring to his lips and mumble a chant. 

Everyone watched as his eyes glow bright gold and the ring in his hand glow too. Before the glow in his ring spark, lit and surround the toddler but not harming the child. In fact the child eyes glow too in sync with Ryuichi. Then those glowing spark from his ring began to take a form of a panther with black and white wings with bright golden eyed and nuzzle the toddler and purred. As the Asami’s family symbol began to form on the toddler left hand, without harming the child before its fade, along with the winged panther. And those symbols now become a tattoo of sort. A proof that the child is in fact an Asami by blood. 

What Ryuichi did was a sort of paternity test to prove if the child is his in the mafia way. The Asami’s ring can, Sense an heir is being born or can act as a sort of DNA test without needing to draw blood, by chanting the ring. Since the Asami’s ring can only work and be active through bloodline. Hence why an heir is always important. And if the child is indeed an Asami by blood? Then the Asami’s family symbol will appear on the child left hand as a proof and will remain their, until the child learn how to hide it with the ring, or using his power (magic). Or the parents can make its invisible for them. And only will appear to fellow mafia who had those magical ring can see the invisible symbol.

The ring can also help bond and connect that bond between both parents and child(ren). The moment Asami feel it, the bond began to form and connect with the child and form a bond between himself and his son. 

“Well, will you look at that. The child is actually is Asami-kun and Akihito’s love child.” Ivan said in shock and awe. The toddler wasn’t bother with any of this or even the whole magical thing, in fact the child was in awe. And not afraid, even if those magical creatures suddenly just came out of the ring and nuzzle him interest the child. 

The child even title his head up at his father and said. “Kitty?” The toddler asked and began to look for the magical creatures. 

Ryūichi could not help but to smile softly at this and rubbed the toddler head, affectionately. “Come along little one.” Ryuichi whisper softly to the child and carry the boy in his arms. Excuse himself and went out of the room and toward the 12 floor to where Akihito is still sleeping. The child in his arms snuggle on his shoulder before closing his eyes and began to sleep.

When Ryuichi got inside the room, he nodded to the two guard who were guarding the inside door. And went toward the bed and saw Akihito still sound asleep and place the toddler beside his mother. 

Ryuichi couldn’t help it and caress Akihito head, kissed the forehead and dose the same to the toddler before grabbing a newspaper and began to read it in one of the comfy chair beside the king size bed. While waiting for Akihito to wake up. They have a lot of explaining to do, once the boy is awake. 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo freaking short!!! Ugh!!! I can’t it!!! It’s hard to keep Asami in character!!! Ugh!!! Anyway hope everyone like this. 
> 
> And sorry I couldn’t post it yesterday. I got busy with a school project that had a dealing today. 😑
> 
> Ps: does anybody or anyone, want me to make some of the Haikyuu character like Kei or Kuroo be one of Asami and Akihito’s second or third child??? I’m planning to make Akira from persona 5 as their kid but still not sure if anyone would like that. So please give your answer to the comments. 😁✌🏻


	10. Chapter 10: Akihito’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finally in the hand of the Vongola. Now he only have to deal with the outcome of: training, learning the history of the mafia, and dealing with becoming Asami Ryuuichi future wife. What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for being MIA for the pass few days. I got busy with school load and practice since we have a recital coming up this February 14. Yes, on valentine’s day. 🙄 we still have lot of project to finished before the Valentine’s Day at school too. 😭 So I’ll might get fewer time to write chapter 11. But don’t worry. I’ll have my usual schedule back after the valentines festival is over. Is just that everyone been busy preparing for the v-day event. It’s driving me crazy!!! Ugh!!! 🙄😭😭😭✌🏻

Chapter 10

Akihito had been running away the moment he been found out by the mafia (Asami’s men) since five in the morning. Managed to find a tracking device in his bag pocket. When peaked out the window of the hotel Takato reserved for him and saw two suspicious people standing in the corner of the building opposite of the hotel his staying at. And wonder how they found him so quickly. Until he stared at his hand bag to where all of their belong are and saw the tiny blinking tracking device inside it and crashed it. Texted his friend and inform them that they will be meeting up elsewhere since he’ll been tracked down. And left the hotel building without getting noticed or caught by Asami’s men. 

He was waking down the park when he bumped into one of those men in black and they recognize him. So he made a very dash out of the park and managed to escape. And yet they still found him and keeps up to his pace. So he been running away nonstop since 5 in the morning. 

Until his son suddenly decided to make a fuss in a wrong timing which he had no choices but to halt a bit and claim the boy down. And that when he felt the syringe made contact with his skin. And soon felt the effect of the sedative and lost unconsciousness. 

He wake up later to the feeling of soft and comfortable bed. He couldn’t help but to nuzzle the soft pillow and inhale the sweet scent of lavender coming from it. Before sighing contently and glance from his left to see a luxury garden with a mini waterfall. 

Which he stared at in confuse before he spotted the two guard standing beside each of the open balcony. Which snap him fully awake and jolt upward. 

‘What…?’ He asked himself before remembering what happen awhile ago, the chasing, the fussing of his child, and he definitely remember the feeling of a syringe on his neck. Which he automatically place a hand on his left neck. And could still feel the sensation of the syringe needles.

Then he looked down and sighed in relief when he saw his son sleeping beside him. He was worried that the child had been taking away from him while he was unconscious. So he was glad to see the child slept beside him. And he couldn’t help it and caress the child head and giving kisses before pulling the blanket away from him and was about to get off the bed when a voice stopped him. 

“Finally awake I see.” That familiar voice send jolt and shiver from his body as he looked up, only to be greeting by a smugly looking Asami Ryuichi. 

“A-Asami….” Was all he could say nervously. He watch as Asami got up put down the newspaper on the desk table and walked toward him, then bend down to whisper. “You have a lot of explaining to do, my dear… starting with our child that I didn’t know about. Care to explain that one, Hm?” Asami said with charming smirk.

Akihito couldn’t help but to blush at the close contact before glaring at the men in front of him. “I’m sure that I didn’t need to word it out to you. Since you can certainly see the evidence.” Akihito challenge Asami as he glared. 

“Hmmm… so you are saying that when you willing to sleep with me 4 years ago without knowing the consequences, and ended up gotten pregnant with my child. Is that is?” Asami asked with a title of his head as he added. “Or you do know about it but prefer do it anyway and not inform me about it, or do you want something else in return, like money or fame perhaps, Hm?” Asami challenged back. 

“What?! No you jerk! First of all, I was aware, my parents told me that I was a born carrier but didn’t believe them until… Ummm… until the night I had sex with you and… I’m sure you can figure out the rest! And no I don’t want your stupid money or fame you jerk!” Akihito said with a glare and a blush. 

“I see. So why haven’t you inform me the moment that you got pregnant with my child, hm?!” Asami asked. A bit to claim which send chill down Akihito spins, but those seduce eyes provoke him to lash out, which he did anyway and said. 

“What is it with you? I didn’t even know that I would get pregnant on a first try and on a one night stand. You jerk! And I didn’t even know who you were back then when we first met. If it’s wasn’t for my friend I wouldn’t know. So don’t go blaming it on me. And how would I contact you? I don’t even know where you live or your phone number. And even if I do know where you lived with, why would I go to you? So you can rubbed it on my face that you got me pregnant? Laugh at my face? Submit myself to you just because we had a child together? No thank you. I can raise the child fine with or without you or your help.” Akihito fought back as he added. “And Yeah, sure I got option but I chose to raise the child on my own. I even dropped out of collage just to raise yours, our son you jerk! I didn’t have a choice. So don’t you dare pointing your finger like you know anything! You don’t even know what I’ve been through you stupid jerk!” Akihito said as he clenched his fist on the mattress while not backing down in fear and just glared at Asami, challenging him. 

Who seem to find this amusing and seem pleasant with his answer. “Hmm… well, if it’s like that. Then you won’t refuse if I do this?” Asami said and lean closer, grabbed Akihito’s chin and kiss the boy passionately, which shocked Akihito at first.

Akihito didn’t respond to the kiss at first, and even out right struggle and refuse to crave in from Asami’s touch until he couldn’t anymore and just let’s the men have his way and respond back by kissing back before snapping out of it.

“Wait! No, stop!!” Akihito said between kisses. “You say that, but your body say otherwise.” Asami said and continue to kiss and nip at the boy lips before biting the boy neck.

The four guards that were guarding the room from front and the back just looked away, feeling embarrassed, awkward and out of place, and like they wanted to be elsewhere, they didn’t want to voice out their discomfort for the fear of facing Asami Ryuichi wrath.

Then Akihito felt Asami hand roam and lifted his shirt up and began to rub and pinch his leaked nipple which made him gasp. “No!” He said and push Asami away. Asami just smirked, pull out his hand and lifted his left finger and saw the white warm liquid which happen to be milk. He taste it. 

“Hm…delicious. So you’re breastfeeding our little one, I see?” He smirked, but his eyes filed with lust. Akihito shiver at those lustful gaze and blushed. He won’t deny it though. Asami touch aroused him even now. Four years of separation and no sex activities, making him want to submit himself to this men and be ravish by him day in and night out. But then he remember the result of that outcome and restrained himself from submitting into it and just glared up at Asami. Although his face is still completely red. 

He was about to open his mouth to retort back when their sleeping son took this moment to wake up and grabbed his mother cloth and tugged it. Which caught the two attention and glanced down at the toddler who were rubbing his sleeping eyes and yawned cutely. Akihito couldn’t help but to smile at this and caress the boy head. 

When the child was fully awake he looked up from his mother then to the other person in front of them and saw Asami and just stared at his father for a moment. Akihito feel uncomfortable and nervous by this. Worried about what will Asami do or felt about meeting his son for the first time. 

But his son surprised him when the boy reach his arms toward Asami, who just smirked at this and picked the toddler up. Akihito couldn’t help but to stare in disbelief at this. 

Since when had his child ever grow fond of his father?! 

“W-What?!...” Akihito asked in disbelief as he watch Asami caress the toddler head. The boy just lean on it, contently. 

Asami smirked down at Akihito and was about to say something when a knock interrupted them. The guard nodded something from their ear piece and mumble a ‘yes boss’ before opening the door. Both Asami and Akihito looked to see who it’s was. 

Akihito was confuse and looked nervous as three older man and one younger than the three come in, one looked like a much older version of Asami Ryuichi. Who had black hair with gray in them, and same gold eyes as Ryūichi. And the other one surprise Akihito because this one had the same shade of platinum blonde hair as his with slight grayish in them, same shape of elegance sharp nose as his, expect the eyes, those eyes where gray. 

While the other one was older then the two. With Gary hair, fair skin and same shade of hazel eyes as his. The last one. He blinked before narrowing his eyes. It’s was the same guy he met at the sushi bar, Iemitsu. Tsuna’s father. 

“Oh So you’re awake. And so as the little one, I see.” The platinum blonde haired man said with a mused expression. And went toward Ryuichi who had the toddler in his arms, reach his hand out as his son grab it. 

“Arata. Can you keeps the child company for bit??? Their some important business we have to talk to the child’s mother.” Asami senior said. Akihito panicked, nervously and frightened by this and was about to stand up to grab his son and escape. Only to be stopped as Iemitsu and one of the guard hold him still as he watched helplessly and struggle from Iemitsu and the guard’s hold. As the guy named ‘Arata’ took his son from Asami’s (who just lets the boy be taken away from him willingly) and left the room and went into the balcony to entertain the child as the two guard from outside the balcony closed the door. 

Akihito eyes weren’t on them but to his son who was taken out to the balcony. He watched but didn’t relax and only panicked and struggle more when the door to the balcony been closed. 

When the child was out of earshot. The three older man sat down on each chair that was given to them by the guard. 

The guard beside Akihito left and was replaced by Ryuichi who sat beside Akihito on the bed, and held his waist, preventing him from making any move or escaped. He watched as Asami senior pull out a cigar and lit it. The other older male, the one with platinum blond hair too, pull out his cigar, lit it and inhale, before putting all their attention toward him. Which made him felt uncomfortable. 

“I’m sure that you’re wondering as to why we are looking for you. Or even chasing you down, or even interested in you… we have our reason. And we would like for you to listen to our explanation without any interruption.” Asami senior said. Which made Akihito feel even more awkward. Since the older male speak and act so much alike with Ryuichi, but felt more different than Ryuichi who was yes, serious but laid back, but do take things seriously when it’s come to him. But Asami senior just felt more different, more serious and dangerous who doesn’t like people not taking him seriously or pay attention to him other than Ryuichi which made him felt slight uncomfortable.

He he no choice and just listened as to what the three elders were where about to say, while he felt Asami hold him tightly in a tender comfort manners which confuse and surprise him greatly, and gave the man a confused glance.

What he learn from what the elder were saying that he was: 1. The missing grandson of Timoteo, who was the gray haired men with the same hazel eyes like his and the head boss of the Vongola, and 2. he was also the grandson of Victor’s whose daughter was his real mother and not his adopted mother who raised him (which he wanted to say BS, but restrained himself from doing so) and who happen to be the head leader of the Russian mafia, and 3.That his father was Iemitsu Sawada, who happen to be Tsuna’s dad and who happen to be one of Timoteo’s children. Which make them half brothers, which surprise him (and yes, he know that Mr. Takaba isn’t his real father, the guy told him before, when he was young). And 4. That he was the next heir to take and run the empire of the Vongola. Which he mostly shocked about and wanted to refuse outright. But change his mind the moment that the adult told him the reason why. The reason was because Tsuna refuse to take that role. He can’t really blame the boy and understand the boy well, really he do. Who would want to shoulder the responsibility of running the whole empire of the Mafia world by himself is insane.

But he know that someone should take that burden. Since he refuse for Tsuna to take that burden since the boy is to young. And he rather have Tsuna have the childhood to enjoy his life as a normal teenager than to be a don, but he didn’t like it. 

But he didn’t have a choice either. If he refuse his son will be taken away in a custody since the child is an Asami by blood and the the heir to the Asami’s family, and that they had that right to raise the child as the next heir, with or without his approval. 

Akihito just glared at the three elders mob boss which surprise them, mostly Iemitsu, but Hiroto just looked amused and interested, since he wasn’t afraid, and even had the gut not to fear them. 

“I’m surprise that you’re not shivering in fear in the present of three no four most powerful mob boss in the world and still have the gut to just glare at us, even as we told you everything… you really are something, my dear boy. No wonder my son is so smitten with you.” Hiroto smirked amusedly. 

Akihito felt Ryuichi hold tighten. “Father please refer yourself from getting interested with my Akihito.” Ryuichi said which shock Akihito in surprise. Since when had he belonged to the bastard?!

“What the hell?! Since when had I become yours you jerk!!!” Akihito lashed out and began to struggle on Ryuichi hold who only tighten his hold on the boy and gave Akihito the look of ‘do not tased me, or make a fool out of me in front of my father, or you will not like the consequences’ which made him shiver. And just glared at Ryuichi. “Since the moment you got pregnant and give birth to our son, you were already mine.” Ryuichi growled softly with an authority tone and yet dangerously at the same time.

Akihito looked shock and surprise by this before glaring at Ryuichi. “What the hell… just because I give birth to our son doesn’t means I belong to you, I belong to no one but myself you bastard!” Akihito fought back. 

The guard and the people around them looked shock and paled by this. The boy certainly do have spunk. Most people would shiver in fear under the presence of one of the most fearsome mob boss, and yet the boy wasn’t afraid to even have the gut to talk back to any of the Asami’s family member. But no, not Akihito. He wasn’t one to bow down to just anyone. 

But then Akihito shiver when he noticed the displeased look Ryuchi was give him. He looked like he wanted to punish him. Which he looked away. He know he was screwed the moment he talk back to Ryuichi and Asami’s senior. But he didn’t want to just submit from their scheming. 

“Akihito… you have three choice. And I hope that you would choice wisely my dear boy or you will end up facing the consequences that you would not like it.” The Russian mob lord said in a tight angry yet worried tone, he too wasn’t impressed by the boy attitude. As the men added. 

“Either you agree to be the next Decimo. Or lost the right to everything even the custody of your child. Or you agree and run the empire and you won’t have to worried about your child being taken away from you, since you will have equal right in the custody of your and Asami-kun’s child(ren). Or three, married Ryuichi, and you won’t have to have that burden to shoulder the responsibility to run the empire, since your ‘husband’ will be the one to do it in your state, and you won’t have to lost the right in the custody of your child since you will be married off to him. And I hope you would pick either the second or the third. we would be more pleased If you agree to the latter.” The man warned.

Akihito shiver at the tone that the Russian mob lord where given and gulps and stare at them. This was totally unfair, but he was giving a choice. He doesn’t know why can someone or anyone can just run the empire. To which he voice that out. And got the answer to it. 

The reason was because only the bloodline to the Vongola are the only one that had the right to run the empire and wear the ring and the family crest. Since Akihito was the child of one of Iemitsu’s children who happen to be Timoteo’s son, he was the only one that had the right to run the empire. It’s was either him or Tsuna. Who he remember is still to young to carry that burden. 

“You all must be out of your mind. I don’t even have that experience and knowledge to even run the empire. It’s would take me what?! Years to learn before I can even be demanded to be fit as the right heir and ruler.” Akihito said. 

“True. But You won’t have to shoulder that alone. You’ll get all the help and the training you needed from us, we have plenty of people to help you out with that as well. All thought we planned to train you within 3 month—“ a Timoteo said. 

“What?! Three month is impossible to master everything!” He argue. 

“We are aware of that. But we have no choice and had a deadline to uphold with. The inheritance ceremony, where the chosen candidate for the next heir is within 3 month. And we are running out of time. If only your step brother had agreed. Since he already been trained for the last 5 years. But the boy still refused. So we had no choice but to choice you in his state.” Asami senior said. 

“What…” was all Akihito said. “Well, it’s was either that. Or married off to Ryuichi who was trained and more experience than the two of you. So he’ll be the one to run that empire.” Victor added. 

“If I married off to Asami wouldn’t that title and name be given off to him?!” He asked. 

“No. Since, yes, he might be married to you, under Timoteo order and request and would be the one to run the empire. But you will be the one to call the shot and make the final decision to everything and everyone.” Iemitsu said. 

“…in other word. I’m the captain and Asami is the vice-captain??” He asked. 

“Yes. It’ll be easy if two people run the empire. Two people who had equal right to run the empire and equal communication, equal work, decision and etc, like a partnership. And we choices you and Asami-kun as the candidate. Is either Asami as your equal partner or someone else from others familgia. Your choice. But we, the three head and higher up would rather you choice Ryuichi. We know the boy since he was young. Saw him grow, how he handle his father’s empire. And I can say that I’m pleased with how he does his work. And would be pleased if you choice him as a partner, spouse and equal.” Timoteo said. 

Akihito shiver at the thought of someone else as his partner and husband to run the empire with. He rather had Asami, although the guy can be a jerk. He can handle him. 

So he nodded his head and said. “Fine. I agreed to take the responsibility to run the empire and be married off to Ryuichi. But I won’t make it be any easier on you. And on one condition. I still get the right to visit my friend and a-adopted family. That is, if I’m actually your true and long lost Akihito. Then I will agreed. But if I’m not. You all have to let’s me go.” Akihito looked up at them with a serious look. Which surprise them. 

“That maybe. But since you’re the mother of my son’s child. You are still going to be wed to him. whether you are the Akihito we been looking for or not. And Ryuichi doesn’t care if you are the lost heir or not. My son seem to be smitten by you. And knowing him? He won’t take anyone as his spouse aside from the person he grow attach too.” Ryuichi said. 

‘What the hell?! It’s still mean I’m still going to be married off to the bastard whether I like it or not. Annoying jerk!’ Akihito though. 

“Now that’s settle. We can just wait for the results of the blood test.” Victor said to which caught Akihito attention. “Blood test?! Wait you said it in a past sentence… that means you already took some of my blood to run that blood test…But I don’t remember ever agreeing to that yet or remember ever giving my blood unless—-“ Akihito said Then realize it. They had somehow taken some of his blood to do the blood test. Which mean, they done it’s when he was unconscious awhile ago, when he was capture. Which he gasped. 

“You—-“ he accused. “It’s was necessary, and we were disparate.” Asami senior said nonchalantly. Which made him gape at this. “Unbelievable!!!” He hissed and just glared at the three elders. While Iemitsu feel so uncomfortable, ashamed and awkward. 

Ryuichi couldn’t help but to just pity the father. Although he wasn’t affected by Akihito’s attitude. Though he was sure that the boy needed a little manners. Well, since he was going to be an Asami soon, the first thing he will teach the boy is manners. 

“If this is all and settle. We will leave you to yourself. Ryuichi will be staying with you. You two needed to get to know one another before the marriage, after the inheritance ceremony.” Asami Hiroto (senior to Akihito) said and left. 

Akihito saw the Russian mob lord stressed his arms up before getting up, excused himself and left the room as well. To which only left, him, Ryuichi, Timoteo and Iemitsu.

“Ryuichi-kun. Would you give us some along time with my grandson?.. I’ll tell my men to call you back when we’re done discussing something family’s matters.” Timoteo asked. 

“Of course, Nono-sama, I’ll be in the balcony with my son.” Ryuichi said and bowed his head which surprise Akihito before the men left. Leaving him completely along with his real grandfather and his real father. 

Akihito looked nervous and keeps glancing between Iemitsu and Timoteo. 

Timoteo couldn’t help but to smile at Akihito expression and went to caress the boy check which got him a confused look. 

“Although we did a blood test without your permission, we are truly sorry for that. But everyone have been disparate and like Hiroto said, it’s was necessary. But I don’t think that is needed. We only did it just to be sure, to ease our mind. You see. Our family ring, the Vongola ring can sense a family members or heir being born when it’s near that person and can sent signal to the owner of the ring. Which happen to be me. This ring had be going out of control the moment you arrived. Which I know right then that you are a Vongola by blood. Thought I just agreed with the other to do a blood test with you to ease their mind. Everyone been on edge and disparate for the next Decimo since your brother had refused. They’re worried. Without the next leader in line. The whole mafia world would be in chaos and distraction. And they’re also worried if that line fall into the wrong hand.” Timoteo said. 

“This ring had been passed down generation by generation of the Vongola bloodline. This ring is our family heirlooms and our treasure. And when the time come of the inheritance ceremony? I will pass this ring down onto you. A sign that you are being chosen as the next Vongola. I must warn you. This ring hold many history throughout the centuries, chaos, tragic, and attachment. Only the worthy from the bloodline that the ring chose are the only one that can wear this ring.” Timoteo said. 

Akihito listen. Then realized something. “What about this inheritance ceremony?? And how will you know if I’m the heir to Vongola without using a blood test? You said it before. The ring gave you signal the moment it’s sense another Vongola by blood nearby.” Akihito asked. 

“You’re quite the curious one aren’t you?” Timoteo said with a playful smile and humor the boy by showing him. Akihito watched as Timoteo lift the ring up to his lips and began to chant something in Latin. Just then the ring glow in bright orange. Which surprise and fascinate Akihito. Then the glow becomes sparkly light and mist and then surrounded him which he reacted in surprise. But feel no pain from the warms that those spark give off. 

He only felt sense of longing. Like he wanted to curl up and snuggle to those warms sensation coming from the glowing spark that made him feel safe. 

Then something else came out from the ring and surprise Akihito and made him yelps and got up of the bed. A magical creature, a lion with white and orange color and glowing hazel eyes appeared in front of them. 

Looked intimating but doesn’t look dangerous. The creature came forward, toward Akihito and purred while nuzzling at his legs and purring at the same time. 

Then glanced up at him. Akihito gulped. “Do not be afraid. The lion will not harm anyone that is blood related to the Vongola or the first Vongola, Primo descendant. And since the lion is attach to you and doesn’t look hostile. It’s only means that you are indeed a child of Vongola.” Iemitsu explained. 

Then watched as something glow appears on Akihito left hand. As the Vongola crest and symbol began to form on the boy left hand before its fade along with the magical lion. But the symbol on Akihito’s hand didn’t. The symbol turned and become a tattoo of sort and stayed there. 

Akihito stared at the symbol on his left hand in fascinating. Before turning to stare at the others with confuse look. “It’s seem that the ring claim you as the heir to the Vongola and part of the Vongola clan.” Iemitsu said as he added. 

“See?” Iemitsu said and showed Akihito his left hand. At first it’s was blank but then those hand glow as well as his eyes before the symbol appeared. Then disappear when Iemitsu shook his left hand gently. 

“Don’t worry. We will teach you how to hide our family symbol on your hand. And we can also do that for you as well. But it’s better if you learn to do it on your own.” Iemitsu said. 

“Cool. So anyone who is part of the Vongola had this symbol on their left hand?” He asked. “No. Only the descendants of the Primo can.” Iemitsu answer. “primo?” 

“Hn… primo is the very first Vongola. In other word our great-great-great grandfather. He was the first men that was blessed by a holy being. And was given this seven magical ring. The first ring is the sky ring, which Primo wore. That ring has been passed down to his children, and children’s children, etc and so on.” Iemitsu said. 

“Magical ring? Sky ring?” Akihito asked. 

Timoteo And Iemitsu soon gave him lecture about the Vongola history and about the ring. What he learn was. That the Vongola had seven ring. Sky (The leader), storm (the second), rain, cloud, mist, thunder and sun. 

The ring represents the elements of nature. And the seven Arcobaleno, Varia and etc. (An: Talk about avatar. 😂😂✌🏻).

And each ring hold a power to control the elements, like the rain ring, control water and rain and the peacemaker of the group, cloud ring control the cloud and the fearsome of the group, the protector, mist control the mist elements the dangerous one in the group and the most useful one, sun control the sun and the heat, and can also heal people through magic, thunder control lighting, and very loyal to the familgia and etc.

Iemitsu also explain that each mafia boss had the sky ring, a symbol that they are the leader of their group. And their right hand man either had the storm or any others of the ring, depend on what ring elements is rightful for them. And that each mafia family have to have seven people who wear the 7 elements of ring. The Asami too have their own. Asami senior had his own sky ring, and will soon pass that down to Ryuichi on the inheritance ceremony as well. 

“And of course. Once you’re the chosen heir to become the next Decimo? We will have to look for a candidate to be your storm, cloud, rain, mist, thunder and sun guardians as well.” Timoteo said. 

The three spend the whole day explaining to Akihito everything, and bonding as well. When they were about to finished the door to the balcony open as Asami Ryuichi came in with their son in his arms, chewing a cookies. Which surprise Akihito. 

He watch as Ryūichi put their son down, who immediately run toward him in joy and looked happy. Tugged his arms to be picked up which he did and placed the toddler on his laps and caress the child head, tenderly. Timoteo and Iemitsu reminded them to wait out on the DNA (blood test) result for another day before doing anything and excused themselves and left the room. 

When the two left. Akihito place his attention to his son and said. “Did you have fun, buddy?” He asked. The boy nodded his head and said. “Dada, show me the kitty again. It’s was really fun momi.” The child said. Akihito was aware of how he spoiled the child to much for the toddler to not act his own age and sometimes still speak like his still 2. 

Just then he just realized what his son just said and asked again. “Dada?!” He asked the boy. To which the boy only point his tiny, small finger toward Asami Ryuichi who looked claim and contend by this and just standing on the wall beside the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Akihito couldn’t help it. He wanted to punch the older man in the face but restrained himself from doing so, well not in front of their son and just glared at Asami who took this moment to glance down at him and gave him a smugly look. 

Akihito wonder, if it’s illegal to want to punch your so called future fiancé in the face. 

• [x_x] marshmallows music break~ *

2 days later. The blood test result came. And to everyone joy. Akihito was indeed their long lost heir and soon to be the Decimo. 

Akihito on the other hand just feel like his life was screwed. Then he felt Asami Ryuichi hand all over his waist and whisper. “Well Akihito, look like you’re going to be the future Decimo and an Asami soon. Better prepared yourself. I’ll expect great thing in the future with you as my wife. My copartner in running the empire. And the mother of my children. And also, try to look forward into your training with me and my father soon. Since the three higher up are going to starts making plan for your training to be the next Decimo.” Asami said before lifting his right hand and kissed it before he left to join his father and the other to discussed the issues and plan about Akihito’s future. 

Akihito on the other hand wanted to scream and cry. His life was totally screwed now. ‘I take that back about what I thought that Tsuna shouldn’t carry the burden to take the responsibility to run the empire… fuck!!! Now all I wanted to do is scream. Why can’t Tsuna just fucking dammit grow up and take that responsibility for once and not push it onto me!!! Ugh!!! I still have a child to think about!!! Dammit, Tsuna!!!’ Akihito sulk, but then remember that he can’t back out on the promise he made to his grandfather now, and yes, he still needed to get used to the fact that he’s the grandson of two most powerful mob boss in the world. 

Then he remember something. ‘What about my adopted parents?! D-dose Chiyori-san know about any of this? Maybe on my first job as the next Decimo is to investigate on what exactly happen years ago when my real mother died! I felt like what d-dad (Iemitsu) said about what happen to my real mom felt like a setup!’ Akihito thought.

He decided he’ll worried about that later, for now he had lot of things to worried about first. Like his training and how to run the empire.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone will like this chapter10??? Chapter 11 is still on Akihito’s pov. The story is almost close to its final chapter 20! So I’m gonna have to keep up the pace!!! 😂✌🏻
> 
> Ps: I would just like to point out that Mitsuki might be 3 and a half year old in this story, but still act like his 2. I did this because it’s the only one I know that I have experience with babysitting my sister’s kid who were the same. In other word? I base Mitsuki personality and attitude off of my troublemaker niece who is 4 but still act like she is still 2 and speak like one. I blame my sister for spoiling her daughter way to much and still treating her like she still 2. She a smart girl. Just lazy and very fussing. She can understand yes and no. But refuse to do so when being told off. And can understand when being scolded but still stubborn and would throw tantrums when you scolded her. 🙄😂😂😂✌🏻 
> 
> Btw, hope everyone like this chapter. I’ll might get a break to work on chapter 11 tomorrow on a Sunday. Hopefully, if my mom doesn’t have any plan for any outing shopping and tagging me along tomorrow. 🙄
> 
> And now, I have to get ready for school and work later. 🙄 it’s a Saturday and yet I still have school! Ugh!!! 🙄

**Author's Note:**

> An: … eh??? I hope it isn’t to much drama or tragic??? But anyway hope everyone like this story???
> 
> The next chapter will still be a prequel from both Iemitsu and Akihitio’s side and of the time he first meet Asami. So hooray!!! Lol
> 
> PS: I want to say thank you to Hikaru_itsuko for being my beta and for editing and correcting this chapter one. 😘✌🏻


End file.
